


Remnant-Sequels

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [7]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>워프설정은 지어낸 거라 원작이랑 안 맞을거임. 소매 줄 계급 표시는 여기http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Starfleet_ranks 참고했는데 제복이나 뱃지 얘기는 워프처럼 그냥 지어낸 것.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

동거한지 3년째. 이제 술루는 브래드버리호에서 조타수 업무를 한지 1년째가 되어가는 풋풋한 스타플릿 신입이었음. 브래드버리호는 단거리 탐사 업무를 하는 탐사선으로, 뭐 내항성계만 돈다고 해서 말만 단거리인 셈이었음. 굳이 단거리라고 부를만한 이유를 찾아보자면 아무리 길어봐야 1년 짜리 단기 탐사만 나간다는 것 정도였음. 아직 1년 이상 장기 탐사를 나가기에는 술루의 경력이 부족하기도 했지만 존은 약간 다른 이유로 술루가 브래드버리호에 타게 된 게 마음에 들었음. 일단은 브래드버리호에는 알파가 없는데다가, 단기 탐사니까 종종 이렇게 집에 돌아와 있는 술루를 볼 수 있었음. 물론 함선 내에서 만나는 것도 그 나름대로 스릴(?)이 있어서 좋긴 한데, 그래도 술루가 완전히 무방비 상태로 잠들어 있는 모습이나 햄스터마냥 소파 위에 이불을 둘둘 감아 둥지마냥 몸을 감싸고 폭 파묻혀서는 시리얼 같은 걸 암냠거리며 TV를 골똘히 시청하고 있는 모습을 볼 수 있는건 집에서 뿐이었으니까. 오늘은 소파위에 이불 둥지를 틀고 있는 쪽이었음. 밤늦게 아니면 새벽녘에 귀환한다더니 아무래도 와서 한잠 이미 잔듯이 부스스한 머리카락과 눈을 해서는 거실 소파에 이불을 잔뜩 끌어다가 요새인지 둥지인지 모를 걸 만들어놓고는 그 한가운데 폭 파묻혀서 시리얼을 상자째 가져다가 마시멜로만 골라 먹고 있었음.

“아, 왔어요?”  
“오늘은 또 뭐야?”  
“어… ? 이거 재밌는데. 언제 들어가요? 같이 볼 수 있어요?”  
“모레까지 휴가.”

술루는 입이 찢어져라 씩 웃더니 자기 옆자리를 팡팡 두들겼음. 존이 옆자리에 앉자 술루는 기다렸다는 듯이 존의 무릎에 푹 쓰러져 누웠음. 덕분에 술루가 한 손에 들고 있던 시리얼 상자는 팔과 함께 바닥으로 축 늘어졌고 내용물이 약간 쏟아져나왔음. 존은 이렇게 칠칠맞은 녀석이 밖에서는 눈 번뜩이며 펜싱남이니 뭐니 하는 온갖 시크한 별명은 다 달고 다닌다는게 너무 웃겨서 말없이 바닥에 질질 끌리고 있는 시리얼 상자를 집어들어 테이블 위에 놓았음. 술루는 눈은 TV를 보고 있는듯 했지만 사실은 존의 무릎을 베고 누워 있는 것에 온 정신이 다 팔려 있었고 존도 그걸 잘 알았음. 그게 아니었다면 전투 함대에서 돌아온 애인보다 TV가 더 재밌냐며 섭섭해했을 거였음. 술루는 가만히 누워 존의 무릎을 어루만지다가 몸을 일으키더니 존에게 가볍게 키스했음. 입술을 살짝 핥는 듯하던 가벼운 키스는 곧 진한 키스로 바뀌었고 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 이미 상대방의 옷을 벗겨내고 있었음. 

“보고싶었어요.”  
“나보다 드라마에 더 관심 있는거 같던데 무슨.”  
“하-읏- 그거야…”  
“그거야 뭐?”  
“으응- 집에 혼자 있는게 싫어서 틀어놓은 거고-”  
“-또?”  
“당신이랑 목소리가 비슷한 사람이 나온단 말이에요.”

존은 술루의 위에 올라타 목근처는 살짝 키스만 하고 옷으로 가릴 수 있는 쇄골 부근을 진득하게 애무하다가 술루가 약간 자존심 상한다는 듯이 털어놓은 얘기에 작게 웃었음. 술루는 조그맣게 “뭐에요 진짜. 별 얘길 다 하게 해.”라며 투덜거렸지만 정말로 토라진것 같은 목소리는 아니었음. 존의 애무가 점점 아래로 내려가면서 짖궂게 굴려는 건지 일부러 알파향을 강하게 풍겨오기 시작했기 때문에 술루는 평소보다 자극에 훨씬 민감하게 반응했음. 금세 그도 오메가향을 흘리며 아래가 젖어들어갔고 존이 일부러 애태우기로 작정한 듯이 애무만 계속 하면서 손가락을 넣어 아슬아슬하게 스팟 부근을 간질이듯이 그 근처만 긁어대자 벌써 발갛게 뺨이 달아오른 채 다리를 비틀며 신음 섞인 탄성을 내뱉던 술루가 결국 더는 못 기다리겠다는 듯이 애타게 채근했음.

“하으응- 아- 존- 빨리-”  
“음? 뭘 해달라는 건지 잘 모르겠는데?”  
“흐읏- 응- 존- 아으-”  
“말을 해야 들어주지?”

술루는 당연히 다 알면서 모른척 애태우기만 하는 존을 잠시 홱 째려보았지만 곧 존이 스팟에 가까운 부분을 손가락을 튕기듯이 자극하자 숨넘어가는 듯한 신음을 내며 눈에 힘이 스르륵 풀렸음. 존은 가끔씩 괜히 이렇게 술루를 놀리곤 했음. 술루는 대체 이게 뭐가 그렇게 재밌어서! 하는 생각을 매번 했지만 존은 만난지 3년이 다 되어가는데다가 샤워하고 나서 아무렇지도 않게 누드로 자기 앞을 돌아다니는 주제에 정작 이런 순간에는 부끄러워 하는 술루가 너무 귀여워서 계속 놀릴 수밖에 없었음. 

“하으- 존- 넣어줘요-”  
“주세요.”  
“으흣-응- 넣어- 주세요-”

존은 기다렸다는 듯이 술루의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고는 곧장 삽입해서 노팅을 해버렸음. 술루의 신음소리가 바로 귓가에서 숨소리에 섞여 울리는 걸 들을 수 있어서 존은 최대한 술루를 가까이 껴안는 걸 좋아했음. 술루가 버릇대로 입술을 깨물며 신음을 삼키려 하자 존은 훨씬 더 세게 스팟을 쳐올렸고 얼마 지나지 않아 거실에는 존의 낮은 신음소리와 술루의 높은 교성이 둘의 거친 숨소리와 한데 뒤섞여 울려 퍼졌음. 술루가 먼저 절정에 달한 쾌락에 허리를 비틀며 긴 신음소리를 냈고 뒤이어 존도 ㅅㅈ하고 잠시 지친듯이 술루를 끌어안고 있다가 곧 다시 체위를 바꾸면서 술루에게 키스를 퍼부었음. 존은 술루가 지쳐 쓰러질 때까지 놓아주지 않았음. 사실 피곤하니까 이제 그만이라든지 더 못하겠다든지 하면서 칭얼거리는 것도 말은 안 했지만 도리어 사람을 동하게 하는 구석이 있어서 술루가 지쳐하는 걸 알면서도 ‘한 번만’이라면서 구석구석 애무로 녹여 꼬드길 수밖에 없었음. ‘한 번만’이 두 번이 되고 세 번이 된다는게 술루가 ‘거짓말’이라고 투덜대는 주 원인이 되곤 했지만. 어쨌든 다시 또 스팟을 손가락으로 살살 자극하면서 공들여 애무해주면 금방 풀어져서 술루도 정말로 ‘한 번만’더 하고 끝낼게 아닌걸 알 면서도 넘어오는 수밖에 없었음. 진짜로 체력이 바닥나서 더는 못할 정도가 아니면 존은 거의 술루를 놓아주는 적이 없어서 술루는 ‘아… 이거 뭔가 사기당한것 같아…’하는 장난반 진담반 투정도 하곤 했음. 아무리 술루가 인상 팍 쓰고 짐짓 화난 척 해도 존은 웃고 끌어안아 키스하는 걸로 넘겨버리곤 했지만. 술루도 그게 존 버전의 ‘우쮸쮸 어이구 그랬어여?’라는 걸 잘 알아서 못이기는 척 그렇게 넘어갔음. 오늘도 술루는 완전히 체력이 방전되어서 존이 자신을 품에 안은채 손가락을 만지작 거리는 걸 가만히 지켜보고 있었음. 술루도 손가락이 긴 편이긴 했지만 애초에 존의 손이 훨씬 컸기 때문에 존이 술루의 손가락을 만지작거리고 있는걸 보고 있자면 마치 술루 손이 어린아이 손같았음. 

한참을 그렇게 소파에 한데 엉커 누워 손장난을 치다가 결국 술루가 먼저 자리에서 일어났음. 졸린 거랑 배고픈 거 두 가지가 있었는데, 일단 가장 먼저는 샤워. 두 번째는 식사. 그 다음이 자는 거였음. 존은 ‘한 번만 더’라고 계속 채근하던게 누군데 반쯤 잠든채 소파에 늘어져있었음. 술루는 존의 입술에 가볍게 키스하고는 자기 옷은 너무 멀리에 던져버렸다는 걸 깨닫고는 그냥 바로 소파 앞에 벗어던져둔 존의 옷을 입었음. 역시 체격차이인가?하고 생각하면서 술루는 헐렁한 어깨선을 매만지다가 문득 오른쪽 가슴 부근에 동그란 구멍이 나 있는걸 발견했음. ‘이상하다?…’ 그냥 찢어졌다거나 하기엔 너무나 완벽한 원형으로… 술루는 순간 짚이는 뭔가가 있어서 재빠르게 존의 셔츠를 벗었음. 옷의 양 어깨를 붙잡고 셔츠를 펼쳐들자 셔츠의 앞면과 뒷면에 정확하게 일치하는 동그란 구멍이 똑바로 보였음. 

“존.”  
“응…?”  
“이게 뭐에요.”  
“뭐가?”  
“총 맞았어요? 언제?”  
“아, 그거.”  
“아 그거? 지금 그런 말이 나와요? 대체 어디에-”  
“클링온 행성에 내려갔다가 조금 맞았는데.”  
“뭐라구요?”  
“어제였나?”  
“뭐? 미쳤어요? 왜-”

술루는 이불을 홱 젖혔음. 자기가 왜 못봤을까 하고 생각하면서. 하지만 존의 몸은 긁힌 상처 하나 없이 매끈했음. 술루가 혼란스러운 듯이 총상은 커녕 아무런 흔적도 없는 존의 몸을 멍하니 바라보고 있자 도리어 존이 ‘왜 그러지?’하는 듯이 술루를 쳐다보더니 ‘아…’ 하고 뭔가 깨달은 듯이 설명을 시작했음.

“유전자 조작이라고 했잖아. 난 금방 나아. 총 좀 맞았다고 안 죽어. 니가 상상하는 것 보다 훨씬 재생이 빨라서-”  
“아팠을거 아녜요.”  
“어?”  
“안 아팠어도 싫어요.”

침울한 눈으로, 눈꼬리가 축 늘어진채 존의 몸을 물끄러미 바라보다가 손에 쥔 셔츠를 내려다보며 술루가 그렇게 말하자 이번엔 오히려 존이 상황이 이해가 가지 않는듯했음. 그야 맞으면 아팠음. 아니 사실은, 너무 오래되다 보니까 맞는 것 자체는 이젠 별로 아프다고 생각이 들지 않았음 그냥 좀 따끔한가? 하는 정도. 정말로 아픈 건 재생될 때였음. 특히 신경이 재생되는게 아파서… 하지만 지금까지 그 누구도 그런걸 신경쓴 적은 없었는데… 애초에 그럴 용도로 유전자 조작을 해서 만들어진 인간인 존 해리슨에게 ‘부상당하면 그래도 아프잖아’ 같은 소리를 하는 사람은 아무도 없었음. 300년이 넘는 시간 동안 한 번도. 오히려 ‘야 이거 보통은 죽을거 같으니까 니가 가라.’같은 소리를 하면 했지. 그리고 존도 거기에 한 번도 의문을 품지도 이상하다고 생각한 적도 없었음. 당연한거니까. 남들은 죽을만한 곳에 가는게 자기가 있는 이유였음. 술루는 다른것도 그렇지만 무엇보다도 존의 반응이 제일 속상했음. 누가 ‘그러면 아프잖아요’라고 말하는게 처음인 사람처럼. 자신이 그런 걱정을 받는게 어색해서 도리어 당황하고 있는 모습이. 사령관이라는 직함은 줬지만 스타플릿이 존 해리슨을 뭘로 생각하고 어떻게 취급하고 있는지 뻔히 보였음. 그게 뭔가 이상하고 잘못되었다는 생각도 해본적이 없을 만큼, 너무나 당연하게 그렇게 대우받았다는 것도.

“…미안해…”

존은 이런 상황에 뭐라고 해야 할 지 알 수가 없었음. 그가 생각해낼 수 있는 말은 미안하다는게 고작이었지만, 이게 꼭 들어맞는 적절한 말이 아니라는 건 알 수 있었지만 달리 뭐라고 해야 할지는 알지 못했음. 단지 자신이 술루의 마음을 아프게 했다는 것만은 확실해서, 그가 건넬 수 있는 말은 그게 전부였음. 여전히 상황을 이해하지 못하고 사과를 하는 존의 모습은 술루를 더 마음아프게 할 뿐이었지만. 술루의 눈에서 눈물이 뚝 뚝 흐르기 시작하자 술루가 우는 건 3년 전, 바로 이 거실에서 ‘뭘 원해요?’라던 때 뿐이었던 존은 어찌할 바를 모르고 당황했음. 존은 스타플릿의 최신 전투함대 벤전스 호의 함장이고, 지난 300여년간 클링온과의 분쟁지역에서 크고 작은 전투를 지휘하며 스타플릿의 영역을 확장하고 보호하는 일을 해온 사령관이었지만 우는 사람을 달래는 법은 전혀 알지 못했음. 한 번도 해본 적도 없었고. 상대방이 술루이기 때문에 더더욱 존은 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 알 수 없었음. 존은 그냥 이게 술루를 위로할 수 있기만을 바라면서 그를 가만히 자기 품에 안았음. 그리고 자신이 생각할 수 있는 가장 다정한 말을 건넸음. 

“사랑해.”

자신이 사과할 부분이 아닌데도 미안하다고 하고, 우는 사람에게 사랑한다고 말하는 존의 모습에 술루는 울면서도 웃음이 나왔음. 이 사람은 얼마나 오랫동안 혼자 이 적막한 집에서 외롭게 살아왔을까 싶었음. 자신이 외롭다는 것도 모르고 살았을 거였음. 술루는 자신을 꼭 끌어안은 존의 손을 잡았음. 자신이 먼저 잠들면 존이 항상 그러듯이 그 손가락을 만지작거리고 있자니 손 크기 차이 때문에 마치 존의 손이 어른 손처럼 보였음. 둘다 성인인데도. 술루는 고개를 들어 존을 바라보았음. 자신을 달래주고 싶은데, 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 난처해하고 있는 얼굴이 보였음. 항상 무표정 같더니… 존은 확신이 서지 않는 듯 조심스럽게 손을 들어올려 술루의 뺨에 생긴 눈물 자국을 닦아주었음. 마치 조금이라도 잘못 건드리면 깨지는 보석이라도 다루듯이. 술루는 분명 울고 있는데도 입가가 희미하게 웃고 있어서 존은 더욱 혼란스러웠음. ‘이러면 안 되는 건가?…’하고 뺨의 눈물을 닦아주던 손길을 다시 조심스럽게 거두자 술루가 속삭이듯이 말했음.

“그럼 이제 키스해줘요.”

동거한지 3년째. 그 뒤로 거의 매일같이 술루가 건네는 말을 존이 제일 처음 들은 날이었음.


	2. Chapter 2

예전에는 지상직 휴가가 나오면 존은 괜히 다음 작전사항을 두번 세번 더 검토하거나 하면서 그냥 본부에 머무르곤 했음. 탐사선도 아니고 전투함선이다보니 어차피 지상직 휴가도 말이 ‘지상직’ 휴가이지 사실상 지상직 ‘휴가’일 뿐이었고, 기간도 아무리 길어봐야 일주일이었음. 함선을 정비하는 시간 정도. 휑할 정도로 적막한 아파트에는 당연히 애착이 없었고, 그냥 가끔 자러 가는 정도 외에는 갈 필요도 없었음. 게다가 존은 남들처럼 매일 자야 하는 사람도 아니어서 일주일 지구에 있을려나 싶으면 하루나 이틀밤 정도만 가서 조금 쉬다 오는 정도였고, 솔직히 말하자면 차라리 함선 내 개인실이 제일 마음 편하게 쉬는 곳이고 애착 가는 곳이었음.

하지만 8개월쯤 전부터 존의 생활은 싹 변해버렸음. 예전에는 지상직 휴가는 귀찮다고 생각했는데, 이제는 은근히 그걸 손꼽아 기다리게 되고 있었음. 물론 본딩관계니까 그게 아니어도 일주일에 적어도 두 번은 술루를 만나러 지구로 돌아왔고, 한 달에 한 번 힛싸때에는 당연히 돌아왔음.만일 전투 중이라거나 작전을 한창 진행중이라거나 하면 힛싸라 해도 와주지 못할테지만 다행히도 아직은 그런 일이 없었음. 존은 속으로 종종 걱정하곤 했음. 만일 술루의 힛싸 날짜에 위급한 일이 있어서 자신이 벤전스호를 떠나지 못하는 상황이면 술루를 어떻게 하나 하고.

존은 한창 진행 중인 펜싱대회를 2층 관객석에서 내려다보고 있었음. 술루한테서는 그냥 펜싱 경기에 나간다는 이야기만 들었었음. 어차피 작전 한 번 나가면 물론 전투 함선이라 탐사호에 비하면 텀이 훨씬 짧긴 해도 일정이 명확한 탐사선과는 달리 정확히 언제 들어올 수 있을지는 장담을 못 하는 일이라 술루도 보러 오라는 뜻으로 한 말도 아니었고, 존도 갈 수 있다 없다 얘기도 하지 않았었음. 사실은 ‘못 갈 것 같은데’라고 말하기 싫어서 아무말도 하지 않았던거였지만.

존은 메인 스크린에 떠있는 토너먼트 진행 상황표와 현재 진행중인 경기 영상들을 바라보고는 20여분뒤에 술루의 4강전 경기가 있다는 걸 확인했음. ‘그냥 경기라더니 무슨 그냥 경기. 장난 아니게 큰 대회잖아’ 라고 속으로 생각하며 존은 왜 술루가 그렇게 별거 아닌것처럼 말했는지 짐작이 가서 미안함에 씁쓸하게 웃었음. 올 수 있는지 없는지도 말해줄수가 없으니까. 해봐야 ‘아마 못 갈 걸’이 최선일테니까 올 수 있냐고 묻지도 않았을 거였음. 존은 스크린에 뜨는 정보들을 쓱 훑어보면서 ‘상대방이 너무 큰 거 아냐?! 체급 같은 건 안 나눠?!’하고 생각하며 인상을 썼음. 물론 펜싱이 몸집가지고 하는 경기는 아니지만… 그래도 그냥 마음에 들지 않았음. ‘사관학교 이 자식들이 어디서 내 귀여운 오메가 앞에 저런 키메라 같은 걸 가져다 놓고 싸우라고 하는거야?’ 

존은 경기장 한쪽 벤치에서 마스크를 벗은 채 한 손에는 물병을 들고, 다른 손으로는 타월로 이마에 밴 땀을 닦아내며 다른 사람들과 얘기중인 술루를 멍하니 바라보았음. 보통 사람이라면 오페라 쌍안경 정도는 있어야 표정이나 손동작의 세세한 부분들이 보일테지만 존은 그런 도구의 도움 없이도 술루의 입꼬리 모양까지 전부 볼 수 있었음. 한참 술루의 몸짓 하나 하나에 정신이 팔려있는데 옆에서 누가 말을 걸길래 짜증이 확 치밀어서 인상쓰고 쳐다봤더니 경비요원이 움찔하면서도 “방문증 좀 제시해주시겠습니까?”라고 말했음. 안 그래도 어제 있었던 술루의 에페 경기를 놓친 것도 짜증나고 오늘도 토너먼트 초반을 놓쳐서 방금 겨우 한 경기를 봤기 때문에 ‘경기 영상 남아있겠지?‘하고 속으로 고심하고 있는데 누구야 날 방해하는게 술루 쉬는 모습 좀 보겠다는데 하고 생각하며 존은 귀찮다는 듯이 검정색 사복 코트를 살짝 젖혀 사령관 뱃지가 달린 제복 깃을 내비쳤음. 경비요원은 거의 멘붕한 얼굴로 황급히 고개 숙여 경례하더니 VIP석으로 안내하려고 하길래 존은 됐다고 하고 이제 꺼지라는 듯이 뚫어져라 쳐다봤음. 

누가 봐도 ‘헐 사령관이시네여’ 하는 본부 제복을 입고 사관학교를 돌아다녔다간 이런저런 귀찮은 격식에 휘말려야 하는데다가 결정적으로 술루가 자기가 경기를 보러 온 걸 미리 알아버릴테니까 싫었음. 존은 속으로 ‘경기하는데 방해될거야’라고 생각했지만 사실 무의식 한 구석에서는 ‘나중에 놀래켜줘야지’하는 생각이 조금 있었음. 조금 많이. 그래서 굳이 사복 코트를 입고 온 거였음. 경비요원이 당황해서 영혼없는 얼굴로 저만치 물러가버리자 존은 다시 술루를 찾아 시선을 옮겼음. 여전히 그 벤치에 앉아 다른 사람들과 이야기를 나누고 있었음. 한껏 즐거운 모양이었음. 주변 사람들도 죄다 펜싱복 아니면 사관생도 복을 입고 있는걸 보면 … 친구들인가? 하는 생각에 존은 그래도 학교 생활이 어렵진 않은가보다 하고 안심했음. 스타플릿은 물론이고 애초에 지구에 이제 술루같은 순수 동양인이 많질 않아서 생활하는데 어려움을 겪는건 아닌가 하고 내심 걱정했는데, 괜한 기우였다 싶었음. 하긴, 성적도 좋고 운동도 잘 하고, 뭐 넉살 좋은거야 이 존 해리슨한테 눈웃음 치면서 작업 건 놈인데 뭐ㅋ 존은 그렇게 서서 한동안 ‘ㅇㅇ이래야 내 오메가지ㅋ’하는 부심에 뿌듯해했음.

20분이 어느새 흘렀는지 부저 소리가 울리고 술루는 다시 마스크와 장갑을 끼고 경기대 위로 올랐음. 경기 진행 요원이 술루의 자켓과 흉갑의 몸통 부분에만 센서를 부착하는 걸 보면서도 존은 살짝 눈을 찌푸렸음. ‘뭐야. 왜 저렇게 선수 몸을 만지작거려? 잠깐, 지금 술루한테 눈웃음 친 거야?’ 지금 당장이라도 버럭 하고 싶었지만 술루가 자길 보고 귀엽게 웃는 여자 진행 요원에게는 손톱만큼도 관심이 없고 오로지 자기 대전 상대만 사납게 째려보고 있었기 때문에 존은 간신히 참았음.

경기 시작 부저가 울리고 술루가 먼저 재빠르게 공격자세를 잡아 공격권을 가져갔음. 상대 선수의 몸통을 향해 잽싸게 찌르기 공격을 하자 삑하는 소리와 함께 적색등이 켜졌음. 존은 ‘이번 경기도 금방 끝나겠는데’하고 생각하며 자기도 모르게 웃음을 지었음. 물론 본부에서 알만한 사람은 ‘존 해리슨한테 본딩 오메가가 있는데 지금 사관학교에 있는 그 동양인이라더라’ 정도는 알고 있었지만 어쨌든 술루와 자신이 본딩관계라는 건 물론이고 술루가 오메가라는 것조차 스타플릿 본부 메인 시스템에만 기록된 특급 기밀 사항이고, 다른 사람들 앞에서는 아는척조차 할 수 없었음. 알만한 사람이라 해도 본부의 간부급 고위직 중에 절반 정도도 되질 않았고. 하지만 존은 누가 보면 ‘아는 사이인가?’ 라든지 ‘부하로 데려가려고 눈독들이고 있나?’하고 미심쩍게 여길 거란 걸 알면서도 술루가 상대방을 거의 가지고 놀듯이 경기를 진행하는 걸 보자 입꼬리가 슬슬 올라가는 걸 어쩔 도리가 없었음. 이런 경기인데 ‘보러 올 수 있어요?’라는 말도 하지 못하던 모습이 너무 미안해서 마음이 아프기도 했고. 그렇게 생각하니 술루가 사브르는 하지 않는게 다행스러웠음. 사브르 경기는 이틀 전이었으니까. 물론 어제의 에페 경기도 놓치긴 했지만, 그건 팀 선수가 부상당해서 대리출전한거였고 원래 종목은 플뢰레였음. 존은 이제는 거의 주눅이 든듯이 몸동작에 자신감이 없어진 술루의 대전상대를 ㅉㅉ하고 바라보면서 술루가 에페를 하는것도 봤으면 좋았을텐데 하고 아쉬워했음. 플뢰레에서 저 정도 스피드로 호전적인 공격을 펼치는데 에페는 완전 스피드 깡패였을거란 생각이 들었음. 기다란 경기대의 끝부분까지 상대선수를 몇 번이고 인정사정없이 몰아치는게 이게 플뢰레를 보는건지 에페를 보는건지… 상대선수는 공격권을 가져갈 새도 없었음. 계속해서 적색등이 울리다가 경기는 그렇게 일방적으로 끝났음. 존은 도대체 술루가 어제 에페는 왜 2위를 했을까 하는 의문이 들 정도였음. 단체전은 우승했다고 했지만.

또다시 20여분 동안 술루가 자신의 준우승 대전 상대가 결정되길 기다리는 동안 존은 또 멍하니 술루 관람을 하고 있었음. 마스크를 벗자 땀에 젖어 발갛게 상기된 얼굴이 드러났고 또다시 의기양양하게 씩 웃으며 자기 팀원들과 우와아아아앙 하면서 저게 쉬는건가? 싶은 몸장난을 벌이기 시작했음. 자기 또래들과 장난치고 노는 걸 보니 존은 새삼 술루가 고작 열 여덟살이라는게 실감이 났음. 하지만 계속 보고 있자니 여간 신경쓰이는게 한두가지가 아니어서 존은 자기 안에서 알파본능이 투덜거리는 걸 겨우 이성으로 억눌렀음. ‘저 녀석은 왜 저렇게 술루한테 친한 척이야? 뒤에서 왜 껴안아?! 왜?! 니 꺼 아냐 그렇게 껴안지마! … 걸지마. 헤드락 걸지마. 어디 남의 오메가한테 헤드락을 걸어 저 자식이… 쟨 또 술루 보는 눈빛이 왜 저래?’ 

그렇게 한동안 심기불편하게 인상을 찌푸리고 술루를 바라보는데 순간 술루와 눈이 마주쳐버렸음. 존은 완전히 당황했지만 머릿속에선 ‘어…’하는 생각 밖에 할 수가 없었음. 클링온 분쟁지역 전투 사령관이, 벤전스호의 함장이 돌발상황이라고 해서 ‘어…’밖에 생각할 수 없다니. 존은 술루를 대할때마다 멍하니 백지가 되는 것 같은 자신이 여전히 낯설었음. 딱히 기분이 나쁜 건 아니지만, 하지만… 

순간 술루가 싱긋 웃었음. 

존은 손을 흔들어 줄 수도 없고, 그렇다고 돌아서서 나가버릴 수도 없고, 이래저래 난감해하고 있었는데 술루가 웃는걸 보자 또다시 머릿속이 하얘지는 것 같았음. 그나마 다행인건 얼굴은 평소대로 무표정한 얼굴이고, 자신이 속으로는 얼마나 얼빠져있는지는 드러나지 않았다는 거였음. 존은 술루와 있을 때면 얼굴도 모르는 자신을 만들어낸 유전공학자에게 ‘포커페이스를 줘서 고마워요’라고 속으로 중얼거리는 스스로를 발견했음. 정말이지 누군진 몰라도 ‘포커페이스가 유전적으로 더 우월하다’니, 아주 탁월한 선택이었다는 생각이 들었음. 

준우승전 상대는 그래도 4강전 상대보다는 좀 나았지만 여전히 경기는 술루가 쥐락펴락했고, 오히려 상대방이 공격권을 가져가도 마치 술루가 ‘ㅇㅇ나만 찌르면 재미없자낭ㅋ 근데 넌 나 못찌름ㅋ그냥 시도만 해보라고ㅇㅇ’하고 준 것 같은 느낌이 들 정도였음. 존은 가만히 서서 경기 내내 거의 적색등만 줄창 켜지다가 경기가 종료되는 것을 보고 조용히 관객석을 떠났고, 술루는 경기가 끝나고 마스크를 벗자마자 관객석을 바라봤지만 존이 이미 자리를 뜬 걸 보고는 시상식 내내 ‘언제 끝나지’하는 생각을 하다가 팀원들이 뒷풀이를 가자고 그렇게 부르는데도 “미안. 집에 일이 있어서.”라고 말하곤 곧장 집으로 달려갔음. 학교에서는 존을 아는 척 할 수 없었으니까. 

현관 비밀번호를 누르고 막 음성 인식을 하려는 찰나 현관문이 찰칵 하고 열렸음. 문을 연 건 존이었고 언제나처럼 무표정한 얼굴이었지만 술루는 존을 보자 거의 무신경 반사 수준으로 함박웃음을 지었음.

“못 오는 줄 알았는데!”  
“앞 부분은 놓쳤어.”  
“그래도요! 언제부터 봤어요?”  
“8강전부터.”  
“아- 나 16강에서 진짜 멋있었는데.”  
“들어와서 얘기해.”

평소에는 꽤 차분하고 그렇게 말수가 많은 편이 아닌데 지금은 경기가 끝나고 곧장 뛰어와서 뺨도 발갛게 상기된 채로 신난듯이 이런저런 이야기를 하는 술루를 보니까 진짜 어린애긴 어린애구나 싶어서 존은 웃음이 나왔음. 그대로 두면 하루종일이라도 현관에서 조잘거릴 기세여서 존은 술루가 어깨에 메고 있는 펜싱도구 가방을 벗겨들면서 들어오라고 말했음. 아니나다를까 술루는 “나 잘하죠? 그렇죠?”라면서 눈을 반짝이는게 머리라도 쓰다듬어달라고 할 기세였음.

“아주 호전적이던데. 플뢰레를 보는건지 에페를 보는건지.”  
“아, 그런 얘기 자주 들었어요. 그래도 뭐. 규칙도 꼬박꼬박 지키고… 결론적으로 이겼는걸.”  
“펜싱 한지 얼마 안 되지 않았던가?”  
“꽤 했어요. 한 5개월쯤 됐나?”

존은 아직 약간 숨차하고 있는 술루에게 얼음물을 건네다가 자기도 모르게 피식하고 웃었음. 술루는 그런 존의 반응이 왜 그런지 모르겠다는 듯이 물을 마시며 눈을 찌푸리고는 물었음.

“? 왜요?”  
“아니야.”

‘아 그래 5개월이라니 꽤 했구나. 나도 전투 사령관 한지 꽤 됐어. 한 300년쯤?‘이라고는 말하기 도리어 민망할 지경이어서 존은 술루가 “왜요?? 왜 웃었어요???”하면서 또랑또랑한 눈망울로 쳐다봐도 고개를 저으며 왜 웃었는지 말해주지 않았음. 가벼운 입씨름은 어쩌다보니 곧 스킨십으로 이어졌고 한동안 술루를 품안에 가둬두듯이 껴안고 여기저기 입을 맞추던 존은 슬슬 술루의 셔츠 속으로 손을 집어넣었음.

“으음- 나 샤워해야 돼요-”  
“같이 하면 되지.”

그 말에 술루는 씩 웃으면서 마치 ‘그럼 데려가주세요’라는듯이 존의 목에 팔을 감았음. 존은 왠지 경기장에서 봤던 술루에게 집적대는 녀석들이 떠올라 보란듯이 목에 ‘파트너 있음’이라고 키스마크를 새겨주고 싶었지만 역시 그럴 수는 없어서 대신 옷으로 가릴 수 있는 어깨와 쇄골 부근에 진하게 키스했음. 술루는 금세 숨소리에 신음이 섞여나왔고 오메가향이 약간 진해지기 시작했음. 핸드폰 진동이 울렸지만 존은 무시하고 그냥 술루의 옷을 벗기는데 집중했음. 하지만 그가 핸드폰을 무시하자 이번엔 집전화가 울렸고, 존은 그것도 무시했지만 자동응답기에 녹음되는 목소리까지 무시할 순 없었음.

[캡틴. F51구역에서 Negh’Var 클래스 함선 12척이 공격을 시작했습니다. 5분 뒤 출격 예정-]

자동응답기에서 흘러나오는 목소리가 존의 부함장 목소리라는 건 술루도 이제 익히 아는 사실이었음. 존은 집에 있을 때에는 언제나 연락을 무시했기 때문에 부함장도 핸드폰 연락을 받지 않으면 집으로 연락해서 자동응답기에 메세지를 남기는 거였음. 존이 듣고 있다는 걸 아니까. 존은 말없이 술루에게서 떨어져 부함장의 보고를 듣다가 거실 한쪽에 있는 워프 기계로 향했음. 술루도 Negh’Var가 클링온의 전투 함선 중 가장 규모가 크고 무장 수준이 높은 함선이라는 걸 잘 알고 있었고, 설명하지 않아도 존이 지체없이 당장 복귀해야 한다는 건 알고 있었음. 하지만 존이 아무 말도 하지 않고 그냥 떠나는 건 설명이 필요없으니까가 아니라… 워프 버튼을 누르기 전, 존은 식탁에 놓인 두 개의 메달과 자길 보고 잘 다녀오라는 듯이 웃는 술루를 번갈아보고는 겨우 한 마디만 건넸음.

“잘 했어.”

마치 처음 동거를 시작한 날, 이런저런 서류들을 한아름 안겨주고는 뭐라 말할지 몰라 어색하게 서 있다가 ‘일하러 가봐야 돼’라며 나갔다가, 5분도 안 돼서 돌아와선 1차 시험 성적표를 주면서 ‘잘 했어’라고 하고 사라졌던 때처럼. 술루는 거실에 혼자 남아 이미 금색 워프 빛도 한오라기도 남김 없이 사라진 거실 한쪽을 바라보다가 식탁에 놔뒀던 메달을 가지고 방에 들어갔음. 책상 두 번째 서랍을 열자 그 안에도 메달과 메달 줄들이 현란하게 한데 뒤섞여 쌓여있었음. 술루는 별 감흥 없이 사탕 바구니 안에 사탕을 던져넣듯이 메달을 서랍에 찰그랑-소리가 나게 던져넣고는 서랍을 닫았음. 그러고는 여전히 현관 복도에 놓여있는 펜싱 도구 가방을 가져다가 경기도구를 손질하고, 경기복은 세탁기에 집어넣고는 샤워를 하러 들어갔음. 오늘 밤도 혼자니까.


	3. Chapter 3

“G-21H구역 스캔 완료. 순찰 위성이 궤도에 성공적으로 진입했습니다.”  
“7번, 9번 갑판 소실. 무기고 손상도 78%. 더 이상 탄두를 사용하는 것이 불가능합니다 캡틴.”  
“클링온 함선 좌표 추적 완료했습니다. D 클래스 2척, 32. 44. 1. 231. 클링온 영토로 귀환하고 있습니다.”  
“쉴드 복구 42%. 워프 준비 완료까지 15초 남았습니다.”

브릿지 내의 이곳 저곳에서 연속적으로 크루들이 보고를 외쳤음. 캡틴 체어에 앉아있던 존은 술루 생각에 지난 사흘 내내 마음이 너무 초조했지만 그에겐 벤전스호와 72명의 크루, 그리고 스타플릿을 클링온의 침략으로부터 지켜야 할 의무가 있었고, 다른 일에 정신이 팔려 있을 수는 없었음. 존은 돌발적으로 벌어진 클링온과의 전투가 드디어 끝난 것에 안도하며 명령을 내렸음.

“지구로 귀환한다.”

존의 명령에 조타수는 곧 워프했고 약 20분 뒤 벤전스 호는 여기저기 손상입은 채로 스타플릿 본부 함선장에 정박했음. 평소대로라면 존은 돌발적으로 발생한 전투에 대해 세세한 보고서를 본부에 제출하고 함선과 크루들의 손상과 부상 정도를 살피고 클링온의 침략에 대한 다음 전략 구축까지 마무리 한 뒤 개인 시간을 가졌겠지만 오늘은 그럴 수가 없었음. 존은 부함장에게 모든 걸 일임하고는 재빨리 워프실로 향했음. 머릿속이 이런저런 생각으로 어지러울 지경이었음. ‘설마 사흘째인데, 혼자 앓고 있는 건 아니겠지. 아무라도 다른 알파를 붙잡아서 어떻게든 보냈을거야’라고 생각하면서도 존은 마음 한 구석에서는 술루가 다른 알파랑 자지 않았으면 하고 바라는 알파의 소유욕이 들끓는 것에 죄책감이 들 지경이었음. 오메가는 혼자서 힛싸를 보낼 수가 없었음. 억제제도 말이 억제제지 사실상 그냥 호르몬제 과다 복용이어서 가장 최악의 경우 심장마비로 죽을 수가 있었고, 알파없이 혼자 보낼 때에도 일주일 가량 죽을 듯이 괴로워하는 건 물론이고 그것도 죽을 수도 있었음. 지금까지는 그래도 술루의 힛싸 날짜에 맞춰서 보러 가지 못하는 일이 없었는데, 결국 언젠가는 이런 일이 일어나긴 할 거란 건 알았지만 너무 빨리 일어난 것 같아 존은 초조했음. 

‘제발 길에서 아무나 골랐어도 좋으니까 혼자 앓고 있지는 않아야 하는데…’ 

함선에서 내려 본부의 워프실로 뛰어가 자신의 아파트로 워프하는데에는 5분도 채 걸리지 않았지만 존은 혹시 간발의 차이로 술루에게 무슨 일이라도 생길까봐 오늘따라 워프의 금색 빛이 너무 느리고 길게만 느껴져서 답답해 미칠것 같았음. 거실에 발을 딛자마자 너무 진한 오메가향에 존조차도 순간 머리가 아찔해서 휘청하고 주저앉았음. 술루는 다른 알파를 만나러 나가지 않았던 거였음. 존은 손등으로 코를 막아 괴로울 정도로 진한 오메가향을 약간은 누그러뜨리려 애썼음. 그런 식으로 되는게 아닌 건 알고 있었지만 그래도. 진한 향수 농축액에 푹 젖은 손수건으로 코를 덮은 것처럼, 너무나 진해서 저릿하게 머리가 어질거리고 속이 울렁거릴 지경인 오메가향에 존은 본딩 알파인 자기가 이 정도면 지금 술루는 어느 정도일지 짐작도 하고 싶지 않았음. 

존은 그저 비틀거리는 걸음으로 겨우 침실 문을 열고 들어갔고, 이제는 신음도 나오지 않는지 그저 침대 위에서 힛싸액과 땀에 절어 간간히 겨우 다리만 움찔거리는 술루가 보였음. 통증에 잠들지도 못하고 그저 기절했다가 다시 깨었다만 반복하느라 두 눈은 빨갛게 충혈되어있었고 힛싸의 괴로움에 눈물이 말라붙은 자국이 잔뜩 있는 얼굴에는 또 다시 눈물이 뚝 뚝 흐르고 있었음. 입술은 바싹 말라있고 처음 하루 정도는 어떻게든 스스로 스팟을 긁어 조금이라도 힛싸의 아픔을 덜어내려 애쓰던 흔적이 주변에 남아있었음. 존은 급하게 옷을 벗고 당장 술루를 자기 품 안에 꼭 끌어안고 여기저기 진하게 키스해주기 시작했음. 본딩알파와 스킨십이 이루어지자 술루는 드디어 끔찍한 힛싸의 고통이 아주 약간씩 옅어지는 걸 느낄 수 있었음. 하지만 벌써 사흘이나 혼자 진행된 힛싸는 고작 그정도로는 잠재울 수가 없었고 존은 술루가 이미 체력도 바닥이고 여러모로 자기 노팅을 받아낼 상황이 아니니까 썩 내키지 않았지만 어쩔 수 없었음. 힛싸를 끝내려면 관계를 가져야만 했음. 존은 이게 조금이라도 덜 아프게 해줄 수 있기를 바라면서 술루가 애무해주면 가장 좋아하는 곳인 왼쪽 쇄골 아래에 쉼없이 키스해주면서 될 수 있는한 가장 부드럽게 삽입하고 노팅을 했음. 어차피 힛싸액으로 미끌거리는 건 물론이고 풀어줄 필요도 없이 벌어져 있었지만 그렇다고 해서 아프지 않을 건 아니었으니까. 아니나다를까 알파없이 계속 진행된 힛싸 열기에 너무 심하게 민감해진 내벽은 노팅은 고사하고 그냥 삽입만으로도 너무 예민하게 반응했고 술루는 이제는 쾌락의 수준을 넘어서서 고통인 알파의 자극에 이미 다 쉬어서 잘 나오지도 않는 목소리로 흐느꼈음. 존은 최대한 부드럽게 하려고 노력하면서 술루를 달래듯이 쉼없이 키스해주고 머리카락을 어루만져줬지만 존이 조금씩 움직일 적마다 술루는 하반신이 불길에 찢어지는 듯한 고통에 소리지를 힘도 없어서 그저 쉰소리로 흐느끼다가 금방 정신을 잃었음. 존은 결국 기절해버린 술루를 보고 마음이 아팠지만 달리 힛싸를 끝내줄 길은 없었음. 술루가 얼마나 아파하든지간에 어쨌든 계속해야 했음. 이대로 혼자 힛싸를 앓게 내버려뒀다간 죽을게 뻔했으니까. 극도로 민감하게 부풀어오른 내벽은 노팅이 스팟을 긁을 적마다 상처가 나고 곧 핏방울이 뚝뚝 밀려나오면서 시트가 피로 물들어갔지만 이미 정신을 잃은 술루를 존은 계속 안아야 했음. 힛싸를 끝내주려면. 

그렇게 서너번 정도 아예 정신을 잃은채 축 늘어져서 흔들리기만 하는 술루의 안에 ㅅㅈ하자 노팅도 슬슬 풀어져가고, 질식할듯이 짓누르던 무거운 오메가향도 어느정도 수준으로 옅어졌음. 하지만 술루는 여전히 의식이 없었고, 몸은 너무 뜨거웠고, 힛싸액은 아직도 울컥이며 쏟아지고, 힛싸액 만큼이나 피도 계속해서 나고 있었음. 존은 자신이 움직일 때마다 노팅이 내벽을 상처입히는 걸 알고 있었지만 알파호르몬이 묻어나는 노팅이 아니면 스팟을 아무리 긁어도 소용 없었기 때문에 술루가 탈진해서 쓰러졌어도, 나중에 깨어나면 며칠 제대로 앉지도 눕지도 못하고 이 상처 때문에 또 앓을 걸 알면서도 계속해야 했음. 존이 노팅을 두 번 더 풀어내고 나서야 술루의 힛싸 열은 겨우 내렸음. 존도 잠시 술루 곁에 지쳐 쓰러졌지만 얼마 지나지 않아 다시 일어났음.

존은 우선 술루를 안아들고 욕실로 데려가 조심스럽게 몸을 씻겼음. 중간에도 몇 번이나 존의 이마를 짚어 열이 완전히 내린 걸 거듭 거듭 확인하고는 땀과 힛싸액, 자신의 ㅈㅇ과 피를 살살 닦아주었음. 시트와 이불을 전부 새로 깐 침대에 술루를 눕혀주고 진통제를 놓아준 뒤 오메가향이 전부 날아가도록 집안을 환기하는 것까지 마치고 나서야 술루의 옆에 다시 누웠음. 여전히 의식이 없는채로 잠들어있는 술루를 지켜보고 있자니 이상하게 가슴 한가운데가 콕 콕 아렸음. 마치… 신경이 재생될 때처럼. 부상입은 것도 없는데. 존은 그게 무엇인지, 왜 그런 것인지 잘 알지 못했지만 술루가 아픈 걸 봐야 해서라는 것만큼은 알 수 있었음. 자신이 힛싸 날짜때 제대로 와주지 못해서 술루가 거의 죽을 뻔 했고, 이렇게나 괴로워야 했으니까. 존은 그게 싫었음. 가장 싫은 건, 이런 일이 또 있을 수도 있다는 거였음. 다음에 또 술루의 힛싸 날짜에 자신이 벤전스호를 떠날 수 없는 상황이 되면, 자신은 또다시 술루가 혼자 이렇게 아파하게 내버려둬야 할 거라는게 가장 싫었음. 

자신이 언제 잠들었는지도 모르게 잠이 든 존은 옆에서 이불이 바스락하는 작은 소리에 눈을 떴음. 술루가 아직도 약간 정신없는 듯이 눈을 조금 뜬 채 “물…”이라고 중얼거리자 존은 자리에서 일어나 부엌에서 물을 한 컵 가져왔음. 술루가 몸을 일으킬 수 있게 안아주고 입술에 컵을 대주었지만 술루는 물을 마실 힘도 없는지 물은 계속 입술에서 미끄러지기만 했음. 존이 입에 물을 머금고 술루에게 키스를 해서 물을 먹여주자 술루는 겨우 두세모금 받아마시고는 다시 정신을 잃었음. 존은 그대로 한참동안 술루를 안고 있다가 다시금 잠이 들었음.

“…존…?”

잔뜩 쉰 술루의 힘없는 목소리에 존이 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 커튼 사이로 밝은 햇빛이 다시 들어오고 있었음. 존은 고개를 숙여 품에 안은 술루의 얼굴을 바라보았음. 술루는 잠시 존을 바라보며 희미하게 미소짓더니 그마저도 지치는 듯 다시 눈을 스르륵 감았음. 존이 건드리면 깨어질듯 조심스럽게 술루의 뺨을 매만지자 술루의 입꼬리가 다시 약하게 올라갔음. 

“왜 혼자 보내려고 그랬어. 죽으면 어쩌려고.”  
“당신이… 올 거니까…”  
“내가 제때 못 왔으면-”

존은 약간 화난듯한 목소리로 꾸짖듯이 말하다가 순간 뭔가 울컥해서 더 이상 말을 잇지 못했음. 존은 순간 그게 자신이 가장 두려워하는 일이라는 걸 깨달았음. 고작 2년 전만 해도 자기 삶에 있지도 않았던 오메가를 잃는게 그는 이제 가장 두려운 일이었음. 사실 이전에는 두려운 일 같은 건 없었는데. 존은 술루와 있으면 자신이 한 번도 겪어보지 못했던, 어떤 것인지 그 뜻은 이해하고 있었지만 자신에게는 없는 것이라고 생각했던 감정들이 자신에게도 있다는 걸 알게되곤 했음. 그게 꼭 설렘이나 두근거림같은 기분 좋은 감정들만은 아니라는 것도.

“하지만… 당신이 아니면 싫어요…”

존은 자신이 울고 있다는 걸 깨달았음. 그는 지금껏 자신이 유전적으로 우월한 인간이어서 눈물이 없다고만 생각해왔었음. 하지만 자신은 눈물도 있었고, 감정도 있었음. 술루와 있을 땐 이런 것도 깨달아야 했음. 슬픔이나 두려움 같은 것을 느낄 수 있고, 느끼지 않을 수 없다는 것을.

[부함장입니다 캡틴. KN-488구역에 D7 클래스 함선이 9척-]

이런때에 또다시 거실에는 부함장의 음성이 자동응답기 스피커를 통해 울렸고 존은 생전 처음으로 스타플릿 본부의 지시나 클링온 분쟁지역 따위는 전부 집어치우라고 소리치고 싶었음. 요즘 들어 유난히 즉시 출격하라는 명령이 잦아지는 이유를 존은 잘 알고 있었음. 얼마 전부터 슬슬 ‘솔직히 이젠 존 해리슨 아니어도 클링온과 대치할 수 있는 기술력이 되지 않냐. 뭐하러 꺼림칙하게 유전적으로 우월하다느니 뭐라느니 하는 놈을 사령관에 앉혀놓느냐’하는 의견이 은근히 일고 있었음. 그리고 자신이 실수를 해서 실각하게 만들려는 움직임도. 전에없이 자신과 자신의 크루들, 그리고 벤전스호를 여기저기 보내면서 혹사시키는 건 트집잡을 거리를 만들어내고 싶어서였음. 술루에게는 이런 지저분한 본부의 정치 얘기는 내색할 수 없었지만. 자신의 뺨을 어루만지던 존의 손이 가늘게 떨리자 술루가 존의 손을 살며시 붙잡았음. 술루는 할 수 있는 한 가장 아무렇지도 않은 ‘잘 다녀오세요’ 미소를 지으며 말했음. 

“다음주 졸업식에 못 오면 그건 화낼거에요.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 워프설정은 지어낸 거라 원작이랑 안 맞을거임. 소매 줄 계급 표시는 여기http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Starfleet_ranks 참고했는데 제복이나 뱃지 얘기는 워프처럼 그냥 지어낸 것.

“내가 갈게. 앞으로 벤전스 호에 오지 마.”

존의 말에 술루는 그게 무슨 뜻이냐는 듯이 눈을 깜빡이며 존을 바라봤음. 하지만 존은 더 이상 아무런 설명도 하지 않았고 오히려 시선을 피했음. 아마 몇 년 전이었다면, 예를 들자면 브래드버리 호에 타고 있을 때 정도만 해도 술루는 존이 말하려 하지 않는 건 굳이 존에게서 직접 대답을 캐내려하지 않았을 거였음. 하지만 이제는 아니었음. 술루는 본부에서도 나름 지위를 쌓고 있었고, 여기저기 오가는 비밀스러운 정치 얘기를 들을 귀가 이제 있었음. 수뇌부가 존을 이제 이러지도 저러지도 못하는 애물단지로 보기 시작한 건 사실 꽤 된 이야기였음. 

“위험하잖아.”

존은 변명하듯이 그렇게 덧붙였지만, 별로 좋은 핑계가 아니라는 건 존도 잘 알고 있었음. 그래서 여전히 시선을 마주하지 못했고 싫다고 고집부리듯이 자기 위에 올라타 뺨과 턱 부근에 천천히 키스하는 술루를 고개를 돌려 살며시 피했음. 희미한 램프 불빛에 그림자진 존의 얼굴을 빤히 내려다보던 술루가 물었음. 

“뭐가요?”  
“그냥- 눈에 띌 수도 있고-”  
“당신 크루들은 나 알잖아요. 당신이 엔터프라이즈에 오는게 더 위험하지.”

존은 ‘왜 하필 그런 핑계를 댔지’하고 후회하며 대꾸할 말이 없어 입을 다물었음. 술루의 말이 사실이었으니까. 원칙은 양측 함선의 수석 의료관 외에는 사실을 알고 있는 사람이 없어야 한다는 거였음. 하지만 존의 크루들은 그들도 유전자 조작으로 만들어진 사람들인 만큼 벤전스 호의 가장 신참인 크루라 할지라도 벌써 몇십년째 존과 일하고 있는 거였음. 딱히 어떻게냐고 묻는다면 가장 솔직한 대답도 ‘어쩌다보니 눈치채게 됐다’정도 밖에 되지 않을 정도로 존도 술루도 상당히 비밀스럽게 밀회를 가졌지만 브릿지에서건 본부에서건 가장 가까운 거리에서 존을 보좌하는 부함장과 3등 항해사는 자신들의 캡틴에게 본딩 오메가가 있다는 것 정도는 당연히 알고 있었고 그게 엔터프라이즈호의 조타수 술루라는 것도 알고 있었음. 다른 크루들은 브릿지에서 근무하는 정도라면 캡틴에게 본딩 오메가가 있다는 정도는 눈치채고 있었고.

술루는 탐사선의 조타수이니 엔터프라이즈에서 개인 시간도 근무 외 시간도 충분히 있었고, 다른 크루들에게는 그냥 함내에 애인이 있는 정도로만 자신의 소재를 속일 수 있었지만 전투 함선의 캡틴인 존에겐 그건 사실 불가능한 얘기였음. 단순한 애인이 아니라 본딩 오메가라는 건 도저히 들키지 않을 수가 없었음. 제일 먼저 눈치챈 건 부함장이었는데, 돌발상황이긴 하지만 교전 상황은 아니고 약간 경계태세에 들어가야 하는 정도인 상황인데 존이 자신에게 함장 대리를 맡기고 워프로 반나절을 사라져버렸을 때였음. 종종 워프로 자기 애인을 보러 간다는 건 알고 있었지만 ‘왜 굳이 저렇게까지?’하는 생각이 들 정도로 존이 상당히 꼬박꼬박 시간을 어떻게든 내서 보러 가는 것에서부터 이미 ‘혹시 상대가 오메가인가?’하는 생각은 하고 있었음. 오메가가 혼자 힛싸를 보내게 했다간 죽을 수도 있으니까. 그런데 존이, 그 존 해리슨 함장이 아무리 교전 상황이 아니라고는 해도 벤전스호가 위장 쉴드를 올리고 경계태세를 바짝 곤두세우는 상황에서 반나절이나 아무런 설명 없이, 행선지 이야기도 없이 급하게 워프로 가버리는 걸 보고, 또 그 날짜가 매달 그가 어떻게든 몇 시간이라도 꼭 애인을 보러 가던 날이라는 걸 떠올리고는 상대방이 오메가라고 확신한 거였음. 부함장은 브릿지의 크루들에게는 캡틴의 부재에 대해 본부 소집이 있었던 것처럼 설명했음. 그날 오후 돌아온 존을 워프실에서 마주쳤을 때에도 부함장은 별다른 말은 하지 않았고 존도 딱히 고맙다는 말은 하지 않았음. 어쨌든 수석 의료관 외에는 아무도 아는 사람이 있어서는 안 되는 거였으니까. 비슷한 식으로 3등 항해사나 브릿지 크루들도 ‘아마 그렇겠지’하는 식으로 짐작들 하게 되었음. 부함장과 3등 항해사가 술루의 신원까지 알게 된 건 좀 어쩔 수 없는 경우였던 거지만.

그 날은 술루가 오기로 한 날이었음. 존의 근무외 시간과 엔터프라이즈의 워프실 교대 시간이 도저히 맞질 않아서. 술루의 개인실로 직접 워프를 하기엔 그 손바닥만한 작은 방에 좌표가 정확하게 찍혔기를 기대하는게 그 거리에선 기적을 바라는거나 다름 없었음. 오차가 났다가 복도 같은 데로 워프하게 되면 차라리 낫지, 바로 양옆과 맞은편에도 즐비한 다른 크루들의 개인실에 워프하게 됐다간 정말 곤란해지는거였음. 존은 술루가 보내주는 워프실 교대 시간에 맞춰 사람들 눈에 띄지 않게 엔터프라이즈로 들어오는 거였음. 본부 사람들이 존을 만들적에 고려했던 ‘용도’에는 꼭 교전상황만 있는게 아니라 상당히 긴밀한 침투 임무들도 있어서 존에게는 그렇게 어려운 문제는 아니었음. 애초에 엔터프라이즈가 전투 함선이 아니라는 것도 한 몫 했음. 탐사선의 내부 보안은 전투함선처럼 그렇게 엄격하진 않았으니까. 그래서 그 날은 술루가 존을 보러 오는 거였고, 언제나처럼 존의 함장 개인실 (술루의 것처럼 손바닥만하지 않은)로 워프를 했지만 술루가 몰랐던 건 벤전스호가 교전 상황이었다는 거였음. 쉴드 주파수는 미리 알고 있어서 다행히도 워프가 튕기는 대참사는 벌어지지 않았지만 오차가 범위 수준 밖이어서 술루는 존의 개인실에서 한참 떨어진 엉뚱한 곳, 무기고로 워프하게 된 거였음. 

어쩐지 워프가 좀 불안정하게 이루어진듯이 어지럽고 온몸이 두들겨맞은 것 같은 피로감이 들더라니 정신 좀 차리고 주변을 보니 눈에 익은 존의 개인실이 아니라… 발사 대기중인 어뢰와 탄두들이 잔뜩 실려있는 무기고 한복판이었음. 술루는 어뢰들이 발사대를 향해 줄지어 움직이고 있는 걸 보고는 벤전스호가 교전 중임을 깨달았음. 전투함선의 가장 큰 결함은 교전 중일시에는 주파수만 정확하게 들어맞으면 쉴드 안으로 들어오는 건 가능해도 쉴드 밖으로 뭔가를 내보내는 건 특수한 처리를 한 내부 탑재 무기류밖에 없다는 거였음. 적군이 워프로 함선내에 침투해서 크루를 인질로 끌고가는 걸 막기 위한 처사이기도 하고, 애초에 전투 목적으로 만들어진 함선이기 때문에 탐사선 같은 것과는 쉴드의 성질이 처음부터 달라서 어쩔 수 없는 거기도 했음. 물론 굳이 탈출(?)하자면 탈출선을 타는 방법도 있기는 했는데… 그거야 정말 대놓고 ‘여기 누구 탈출중’이라고 할 수 있을 때에나 가능한 거였지 아무도 모르게 엔터프라이즈로 돌아가야 하는 입장인 술루에게는 불가능했음. 탈출선을 타고 엔터프라이즈로 갈 순 없었으니까. 술루는 머릿속에 몇 번이고 외워두었던 벤전스호의 내부 도면을 떠올리며 존의 함장실은 그래도 멀지 않은 두 갑판 건너 중앙부에 있다는 걸 확인했음. 그나마 다행인건 전투함선이라, 크기는 엔터프라이즈호의 열 배도 넘는 이 거대한 벤전스호에는 오히려 크루가 적다는 거였음. 500명이나 승선하는 엔터프라이즈에 비해 벤전스에는 존을 포함하면 73명이 정원이었음. 그만큼 이 넓은 함대를 돌아다니면서 누군가를 마주칠 확률이 적은 거였음. 술루는 자기가 아무리 스타플릿 제복을 입고 있어도 누구 눈에 띄면 일단은 구금실 행이니 기록이 남을 수밖에 없고 정말 골치아파질거란 생각에 최대한 조심스럽게 존의 함장실로 향했음.

몇 번 아슬아슬하긴 했지만 술루는 존의 개인실까지 올 수 있었고 ‘아 정말 다행이다’하면서 문 앞에서 한 숨 돌리는데 순간 가장 근본적인 문제가 떠올랐음. 왜 지금껏 이 문제를 잊고 있었나 싶을 정도로 기본적인 문제여서 술루는 순간 머리가 멍해졌음. 

벤전스 호의 크루 데이터에 술루는 당연히 없었고, 따라서 보안 인가도 없었음. 존의 개인실 문을 열 수가 없는거였음. 술루는 머릿속으로 재빠르게 생각을 하면서 여길 오면서 봤던 가장 가까운 보안 시스템 모니터가 어디 있었나 되짚어보고는 그쪽으로 발길을 돌렸음. 하지만 할 수 있을지 어떨지 확신은 없었음. 일반 전투 함선도 아니고 유전자 조작 인간들만 태운 클링온 교전 전용의 벤전스호의 크루 기록은 쿠데타 가능성을 경계하느라 온갖 세세한 것들까지 전부 메인 서버에 기록되고 수시로 기록 열람으로 감사를 하는데다가 실시간 모니터링을 하는 때도 있었음. ‘지금은 교전중이니까 모니터링 중일까?… 메인 서버에 기록을 지우는 것도 할 수 있을지 어떨지 모르는데…’ 정체불명의 크루에게 함장 개인실에 들어갈 수 있는 보안인가를 주는 건… 누가 봐도 눈에 띌 기록이었음.

그런 생각에 초조하게 보안 시스템을 해킹해서 내부 기록을 살피던 술루는 순간 갑자기 누군가에게 팔이 낚아채였음. 메인 서버에도 들키지 않게 해킹하느라 너무 집중해서 누가 오는 것도 몰랐던 거였음. 술루는 순간 창백하게 질려서 상대방을 바라보았음. 전투함선에서는 모든 크루들이 검정 옷이었음. 뱃지도 탐사선과 달리 본부 지위를 나타내는 뱃지였음. 본부의 부사령관… 술루는 상대방의 소매깃에 있는 은빛 줄이 두꺼운 두 줄임을 보고는 함선내 지위는 부함장이라는 걸 알았음. 자동응답기를 통해 목소리만 수십번을 들었던 상대방이었음. 술루는 유전자 조작 인간의 무지막지한 힘에 끌려가면서 자신이 누구이고 이 함선에 왜 올라있는 건지를 설명해야 하나 아니면 이대로 구금실로 끌려가는게 낫나를 수도없이 고민해보고 있었음. 하지만 곧 그럴 필요가 없다는 걸 깨달았음. 부함장이 자신을 끌고 가는 방향은 구금실쪽이 아니라 존의 개인실 방향이었으니까. 

부함장은 당연히 존의 개인실을 열 수 있는 보안인가가 있었고 그가 개인실 문에 가볍게 손을 대자 문은 간단하게 열렸음. 부함장은 술루의 등을 떠밀다시피 그를 캡틴 개인실에 밀어넣고는 인터폰을 눌러 누군가에게 연락하더니 시선은 여전히 술루를 빤히 바라보면서 입을 열었음.

“캡틴. 어디 계십니까. 개인실에 계신 줄 알았는데요.”

교전 상태인데 부함장이 자신이 어디에 있는지 모를리가 없었음. 존은 며칠간 지속된 교전에 술루가 오기로 했던 것을 잊고 있었고 (힛싸 날짜도 아니니까) 정말 다행이게도 교전 중이라 쉴드가 강화된 벤전스호에 술루가 무사히 워프를 했고, (워프가 튕겨나갔다면 그야말로 아무것도 없는 우주 한복판에 워프하는 게 될 수도 있었음) 다른 사람이 아니라 부함장의 눈에 띄어 얌전히 그의 개인실로 인도되었다는 걸 알았음. 

[메인 브릿지에 있네.]  
“곧 가겠습니다.”

통신은 그게 전부였음. 부함장은 술루에게 눈길도 주지 않고 그대로 문을 닫고 가버렸고 그냥 그게 다였음. 그날 오후 늦게 교전이 끝났지만 존은 개인실로 돌아올 수 있는 시간이 없었고, 이번에는 3등 항해사가 오더니 술루를 워프실로 데리고 갔음. 워프실에도, 복도에도 아무도 없었고 3등 항해사는 말 한 마디는 커녕 술루와 눈도 마주치지 않았음. 물론 부함장처럼 동양인인 술루를 신기하다는 듯이 (오메가여서 신기했는지 캡틴의 본딩 오메가라는게 신기했는지 술루는 구분이 가지 않았지만) 빤히 보긴 했음. 도대체 그 3등 항해사가 뭘 어떻게 한 건진 모르겠지만 술루는 워프가 완료되고 나자 자신이 엔터프라이즈의 자기 개인실에 있다는 걸 알았음. ‘이건 사기야… 이런 손바닥 만한 곳으로 워프는 존도 할 수 없어…’라고 생각했지만 술루는 근무 시간에 맞춰 다시 브릿지로 가다가 체콥을 마주치고는 ‘아, 뭐 그럴 수 있는 사람이 가끔 있긴 하겠지’하고 생각을 다시했음.

“교전 중일 수도 있잖아.”

한참 말이 없던 존이 말을 다시 이었음. 이건 사실이었음. 존의 크루들이 자신을 안다고 해도, 아니 알아도 괜찮을 사람들이라 해도 애초에 교전 중일 경우 워프 자체가 위험했고, 그 일 이후로는 술루가 매번 벤전스호의 상황을 확인하긴 했지만 전투함선이 지금 어디에 있는지는 메인 서버 해킹으로 알 수 있다 해도 그들이 교전중인지 어떤지까지는 기밀일 경우 술루가 미처확인하지 못할 수도 있었음. 

“알았어요. 그럼 이 방도 마지막인가?”

존이 직접적으로 설명하진 않았지만 말도 안 되는 핑계 한 번에 그래도 그럴싸한 핑계도 한 번 댄 것만으로도 진실에 대한 설명은 이미 충분해진 셈이었고 술루는 자기 개인실만큼이나 익숙한 존의 개인실을 둘러보았음. 존은 미안한듯이 술루의 머리카락과 얼굴을 매만지다가 다시 품안에 꼭 끌어안고 아주 옅게 남아있는 술루의 힛싸향을 다시 깊게 들이쉬었음. 술루는 본부가 요즘은 그렇게나 노골적으로 눈엣가시처럼 생각한다고 하더니 감시자라도 보내나보다 생각했음. 하지만 2주 뒤, 술루는 벤전스호의 72명 크루가 전원 교체되었다는 소식을 들었음.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 하편 추가 완료

술루는 자신이 건넨 의료기록에 시선을 고정시킨채 거의 멘붕하고 있는 스팍에게 “그동안 고마웠다고 크루들에게 전해주세요.”라고 말하곤 재빠르게 뒤돌아 나왔음. 존의 무표정에 익숙해지다보니 스팍의 무뚝뚝한 벌칸 표정을 읽는 것은 오히려 수월했음. 태블릿 패드에서 겨우 시선을 들어올려 자신을 바라보는 스팍의 눈에서 술루는 여러가지 감정을 읽을 수 있었음. 가장 큰 건 안타까움. 도와줄 수 있는 게 없으니까. 생각대로 스팍은 자신을 붙잡지 않았음. 그래서 마지막 인사를 남길 사람으로 스팍을 고른 거였음. 다른 크루라면 꽁꽁 묶어서라도 어쨌든 못 가게 막았을 테니까. 도와줄 수 있는게 있든 없든간에 일단은 혼자 가버리는 건 못하게 했을 거였음.

술루는 버릇대로 빠른 걸음으로 걷다가 얼마 못 가 잠시 벤치에 앉아서 쉬어야 했음. 약물에 망가진 몸은 가끔씩 머리가 울리는 통증을 불러왔음. 술루는 잠시 벤치에 기대 앉아 눈을 감고 두통이 가라앉기를 기다렸음. 5분 정도 지나자 차가운 송곳으로 머리를 찌르는 것 같은 아픔은 지나갔고 술루는 다시 발걸음을 옮겼음. 한 10여분 걷다가 마트가 나오자 술루는 잠시 그 앞에서 멈춰 서 있다가 안으로 들어갔음. 존의 아파트에서 가장 가까운 곳이어서 사관학교 시절에는 거의 매주 들락날락하던 곳이었음. 배가 고픈것도 아니고 뭘 먹을 생각이 있는 것도 아니고, 존과 온 것도 서너번은 되나 싶을 정도로 혼자만 오던 곳이라 술루는 자기가 여기에 왜 들어왔는지는 잘 알 수 없었지만 마치 무슨 목적이 있어서 온 사람처럼 발걸음은 곧장 시리얼 코너로 향했음. 마지막으로 온지 꽤 됐는데도 구역 구분이 여전해서 그냥 무의식적으로 발길을 돌리는데도 술루는 금방 알록달록한 상자들이 가득한 시리얼 코너에 와 있었음. 어차피 먹는건 매번 같으면서 무의식적으로 한 번 쭉 훑어본뒤 술루는 두 번째 단의 가운데 오른쪽에 놓인 상자를 집어들었음. 빨간색 바탕에 초록 옷을 입은 요정이 그려진 Lucky Charms. 무지개라든지 나비라든지, 유난히 알록달록한 마시멜로가 들어가 있는 거였음.

술루는 동거한지 2주밖에 되지 않았던 때, 아직 존의 표정은 조금도 읽지 못하던 시절을 떠올리곤 웃었음. 이제와서 생각해보니 존은 역시 자길 보고 ‘귀엽다’고 생각하며 넋이 나가 있었던 건데 마시멜로가 들어간 시리얼을 못마땅하게 생각하는 줄 알고 당황하고, 또 ‘어…마시멜로 싫어해요?’라고 어색하게 물어보던 자신이 떠올라서. ‘상관없어’라던 대답도, 정말로 괜찮아서 한 말이었는데. 술루는 의외로 존이 그냥 자기가 주면 주는대로 언제나 불만없이 식사 하는 걸 보고 처음 몇달 간은 엄청나게 쫄아 있었음. 존이 애초에 그런식으로 보통 사람들이 ‘음식’이라고 부르는 걸 먹어본 일이 거의 없다는 걸 안 건 (정말 놀랍게도) 동거한지 반년이 다 되어갈 때 쯤이었음. 술루는 그 날 기말고사가 끝난 뒤 완전히 늘어져서 거의 12시가 다 되어서야 일어났는데, 왠지 그날따라 무슨 용기가 생겼는지 어느새 와서 자기 옆에 누워 손가락을 만지작거리며 놀고 있는 존에게 ‘배고파요… 아무거나 해줘요…’라고 투정을 부렸었음. 말하면서도 약간은 존의 반응이 어떨지 몰라 겁먹은 상태였지만 의외로 존은 아무렇지도 않은 얼굴로 배가 고프냐고 묻고는 술루가 여전히 이불에 둘둘 뒤집어쓴채 매트리스와 한몸이 된 것처럼 늘어져서는 고개를 끄덕이자 ‘그래 알았어’라고 하고는 부엌으로 나갔음. 술루는 좀더 늘어져 있을까 하다가 문득 존이 요리하는 건 본 적이 없다는 생각에 곧 따라나갔는데, 존은 약간 인상을 쓴채 진지한 얼굴로 술루가 종종 먹곤 하던 인스턴트 음식의 상자 뒷면에 적힌 설명서를 읽고 있었음. 술루는 뭔가 읭?스러운 느낌이 들어 말을 걸지 않을 수가 없었음. 인스턴트 음식 설명서를 읽는 사람을 그는 본 적이 없었으니까. 그런거야 당연히 상자에서 그냥 꺼내서 투명한 필름지를 포크로 찍어 구멍을 이리저리 내놓고는 적당히 전자렌지에 돌리면 되는거였음. 누가 그걸 설명서를…

“뭐 하는 거에요?”  
“설명서 읽어.”  
“왜 그걸…?”  
“점심에는 항상 이걸 먹고 있지 않았나? 저건 아침용이잖아.”

술루는 처음에는 설마 존이 농담을 하는걸거라고 생각했음. 하지만 존이 평소대로 무미건조한 어조로 네가 먹는게 이거 아니냐고 묻고 시리얼 상자를 가리키며 ‘저건’ 아침에만 먹는거 아니냐고 되묻는걸 보고 있노라니 술루는 평소와 다를 바 없는 무표정인것 같은 존의 표정이 어딘가 모르게 이 상황이 약간 이해가 가지 않아 헤매고 있는것 같다는 느낌을 받았음. 술루는 순간 어딘가 짚이는게 있었음. 배가 고프냐고 물어보면 존은 배고픈 적이 한 번도 없었다는 것. 맨 처음에 이 집에 왔을 때 냉장고는 텅 비어있었고 부엌은 지나치게 새것 같았다는 점. 단순히 식재료만 없는게 아니라 식기도 주방도구도 아무것도 없었다는 것. 술루가 ‘같이 먹어요’라고 하고 2인분을 차리면 얌전히 앉아서 식사하지만 그 외에 ‘먹을래요?’라고 물어보면 딱히 먹고 싶어한 적은 없다는 것. 그리고 ‘혹시 이거 싫어해요?’같은 질문을 하면 칼같이 ‘아니’라는 대답만 돌아왔다는 것. 언제나 술루가 먹는 걸 빤히 쳐다보고 자신도 먹기 시작했다는 점 등등. 술루는 다시 존에게 물었음.

“존, 나랑 없을 땐 뭐 먹어요?”  
“안 먹어.”  
“…유전자 조작 인간이어서 그런 건 아니죠.”  
“맞아.”  
“그럼 식사 안 해요? 벤전스 호 크루들도 전부 다? 함선에 식당 없어요? 본부 식당에도 안 가요?”  
“안 해. 없어. 안 가.”  
“잠은 자잖아요?”  
“잘 수는 있지만 사실 너처럼 자주 잘 필요는 없어.”  
“…식사도 할 수는 있는데 꼭 안 해도 되구요?”  
“그게 더 효율적이니까.”  
“하지만 어떻게…”  
“생체 에너지로 사용할 수 있는 걸 주사로 맞아. 일주일에 한 번이면 충분해. 삼주까지도 괜찮고.”  
“… 그럼 … 이런 음식 전에는 먹어본 일 없었어요?”  
“없었어.”  
“한 번도요?”  
“그럴 필요가 없었어.”

술루는 지금껏 존이 자기가 뭘 먹고 있으면 빤히 쳐다보곤 했던 이유를 비로소 깨달았음. 누가 뭘 먹는 걸 본 적이 없어서. 물론 먹을 수야 있고 보통 사람들은 그런 식으로 에너지를 섭취한다는 걸 잘 알고 있었지만 식사하는 걸 본 적은 없었던 거임. 해봐야 지나가는 광고 사진 정도로밖에 본 일이 없었음. 그마저도 별 관심이 없으니 그냥 간단하게 쟤넨 꼭 입으로 뭘 먹어야 한다 라고만 인식하는 수준이었음. 존은 자신이 손에 들고 있던 인스턴트 음식과 술루를 번갈아보더니 물었음.

“그러니까 이게 항상 먹는 건 아니라는거지.”  
“그냥… 간편하라고 있는 거에요. 전자렌지에 돌리기만 하면 되니까.”  
“본부 식당에서 사람들이 먹는 건 이것과 다른 거로군.”  
“…? 지나가면서도 본 일 없어요?”  
“근처에 갈 일이 없었어.”  
“궁금했던 적도?”  
“업무 수행에 필요한 지식이 아니니까.”  
“…요리하는거 본 적도 없는거죠.”  
“네가 하던게 아니라면 없어.”  
“?내가 뭘요?”  
“이거랑 저거.”

그렇게 말하면서 존은 손에 들고 있던 인스턴트 식품을 약간 들어올려 시리얼 상자를 가리켰음. 술루는 그제야 지금껏 존이 생각한 사람들의 식사나 요리란 시리얼을 우유에 적셔 먹는거나, 전자렌지에 인스턴트 식품을 돌리는 것 정도라는 걸 알았음. 그리고 자신이 그 오해에 굉장한 공헌을 했다는 것도.

“집 앞에 마트 있는거 한 번도 안 가봤죠.”  
“아니.”

예상대로였음. 이 집안의 물건들은 너무 최신설비여서 사실은 별다른 비품이 없어도 생활할 수 있었음. 먼지가 쌓이는 일도 없었고, 빨래 같은 거야 그냥 세탁기에 집어넣고 버튼만 제대로 누르면 세제라든지 하는 걸 넣지 않아도 음파와 물 자체에 섞여나오는 화학물질들이 알아서 깨끗하게 세탁했고, 샤워실에서도 역시 버튼만 제대로 누르면 굳이 샴푸나 바디워시 같은 걸 따로 쓰지 않아도 되었음. 술루가 ‘이런거에 너무 익숙해지면 진짜 게을러질것 같아’하는 생각을 종종하면서도 ‘아 편하다….’하고 좋아하는 부분이기도 했음.

“거기에 음식을 뭘 판다고 생각했어요 그럼?”  
“이런거. 냉장고에 이런거랑 우유밖에 없잖아.”  
“…코트 입어요. 내가 요리하는게 뭔지 보여줄게요.”

그렇게 둘은 마트로 향했음. 술루는 항상 존이 모든 걸 다 알고 있고 자신은 이제 겨우 한 학기 생도 생활을 마친 신참이라는 기분에 그를 따라가려면 얼마나 부지런히 가야 하는걸까 생각하곤 했는데 이제보니 꼭 그런 것만은 아닐지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었음. 그리고 마음 속 한 구석에서는 이제 존의 표정을 어렴풋이는 구분할 수 있게 된 것에 대해 자축의 팡파레가 울렸음. 존은 그렇잖아도 거대한 마트의 크기가 아마 다른 가구나 전자제품 같은 것들 때문일거라고만 생각했기 때문에 마트 안의 대부분의 품목들은 전부 ‘식품’이었고 사람들이 믿을 수 없을만큼 다양한 종류의 음식을 먹는다는 것에 적잖이 충격받고 있었음. 술루는 평소처럼 포커페이스인데다가 두리번거리거나 하지도 않지만 그건 단지 존이 주변 시야가 넓고, 눈에 보이는 걸 카메라로 찍듯이 기억할 수 있기 때문일 뿐 사실은 생전 처음 보는, 전혀 예상치 않았던 규모의 음식 종류에 상당히 놀라고 있다는 걸 눈치챘음.

“당신이 아는 무기 종류만큼이나 많아요?”  
“1/3 정도.”

술루는 사실 농담을 던진 거였지만 존은 생각에 잠길 때의 버릇대로 가볍게 눈을 찌푸리고는 진지한 대답을 했음. 하지만 ‘뭐 이런 재미없는 사람이 다 있어’ 같은 생각은 들지 않았음. 그냥 미소가 지어졌을 뿐. 이게 존 해리슨이라는 사람이고, 그는 가장 큰 함선인 전투함선 벤전스의 함장이고, 클링온 분쟁 지역의 총사령관이지만 언젠가 스스로를 ‘전투용’이라고 말했던 것처럼 업무 수행에 필요한 것이 아니라면 전혀 알지 못하는 경우가 가끔씩 있었음. 인간의 감정 같은 것도 심리전을 위해 무기 종류만큼이나 완벽하게 파악하고 있곤 했지만 그냥 사전적으로 아는 것일 뿐 실제로 그게 어떤 것인지 경험적으로 알지는 못하는 것 같았음. 벌칸처럼 감정이 없는 건 아닌것 같았지만… 술루는 존의 그 부분은 아직 잘 이해가 가질 않았음. 술루가 ‘전투용 사람이라니 그런 말이 어딨어요’라고 했을 때에도 존은 마치 ‘동양인이라니 그런게 어딨어요’같은 말을 들은 사람같은 표정이었음.

“그럼 좋아하는 음식은?”  
“딱히.”  
“지금까지 먹었던 거 중에서요.”  
“…난 너랑 미각세포가 달라.”  
“? 어떻게 다른데요 ?”  
“내 미각은 물질을 분석하기 위해 있는거야. 긴급 상황에선 필요할거니까. 주로 독극물을 분별한다든가, 금속을 구분한다든가…클링온의 신무기를 분석하려고 그걸 다 주워다가 실험실로 가져갈 순 없잖아. 포로로 잡혔을 때도 유용하고…”  
“거짓말. 유전자 조작도, 300살도 믿어주지만 그건 진짜 아니에요.”

물론 존이 거짓말 할 이유는 없었음. 그럴리도 없었음. 하지만 술루는 그건 진짜 너무 말이 안 된다고 생각했음. 그러자 존은 걸음을 멈추더니 술루의 오른쪽 팔을 집어들더니 손목에 채워진 손목시계에 잠시 키스하듯이 입술을 가져다 댔음. 시간은 얼마 걸리지도 않았음. 한 10초나 지났나 싶었는데 존은 입술을 떼고는 약간 입맛을 다시는 듯이 혀를 움직이는가 싶더니,

“티타늄-텅스텐 카바이드 합금. 비율은 32.3%, 67.5%. 나머지 0.2%는 합금을 위한 연결재로 백금을… 아마도 오스뮴. 함선 내에선 찰 수 있겠지만 탐사선은 대부분의 경우 토착민들 눈에 띄지 않게 심해에 정박할거고, 운 나쁘면 헤엄쳐서 귀환해야 할 수도 있어. 시계는 새로 사야겠네. 그건 금방 고장날거야.”  
“…어차피 틀려도 내가 모를 거니까 아무거나 말한 거라고 생각할래요…”  
“그러던지.”  
“그럼 일반 음식 맛은… 무슨 맛이에요 당신한테는?”  
“그냥… 종이 씹는거랑 비슷해. 아마 네가 종이를 씹을 때는 나랑 다른 맛을 느끼겠지만… 조난 상황을 대비해서 웬만한 건 전부 에너지원으로 섭취할 수 있게끔 설계됐으니까 맛에는 기호도가 없는편이 생존에 더 유리하- … 왜 그렇게 쳐다봐?”  
“지금까지 내가 물어보면 맛있다고 대답했잖아요.”  
“응.”  
“거짓말이었어요?”  
“그런건 그냥 하는 인삿말 같은 거 아니었나?”  
“…물론 내가 고작해야 시리얼이나 전자렌지 음식만 먹였지만 그래도 설명을 해줬으면-”

존은 뭐가 불만인지 인상 쓴채 뚱한 표정으로 자길 보고 볼멘소리로 투덜거리는 술루를 가만히 바라보다가 갑자기 뭔가를 깨달았다는 듯이 씩 웃더니 술루의 한쪽 손목과 목 뒷편을 붙잡아 자신을 밀어내지도 고개를 돌려버리지도 못하게 잡아버리고는 입을 맞췄음. 술루는 ‘마트에서 뭐하는거야!’라고 생각해서 존에게서 벗어나려고 했지만 그럴 수 있을리가 없었음. 결국 술루는 금방 포기한채 그래도 사람이 없을 시간대인데다가 별로 인기없는 베이킹 코너에 있어서 다행이다라고 생각하고 체념한듯이 얌전히 존의 키스를 받았음. 한참만에야 입술이 떨어지고 술루가 약간 숨차하며 ‘이게 뭐하는거에요’라는 듯이 존을 부루퉁하게 째려보자 존은 입술을 부비듯이 가볍게 술루의 아랫입술을 스치듯 깨물더니 낮게 속삭였음.

“이건 진짜로 맛있다고 생각해서 맛있다고 했던건데.”

존은 술루가 귀끝까지 빨갛게 물드는 걸 보자 왠지 만족스러운 기분이 들었음.

* * *

술루는 거의 몇 달만에 돌아오는 아파트 문 앞에서 잠시 가만히 서 있었음. 한쪽 손에는 시리얼 한 상자와 우유 한 병이 든 봉투를 든채. 본부에서 존의 집을 알아냈을까? 그래서 혹시 이미 다른 사람이 살고 있진 않을까?… 그런 생각을 하며 술루는 약간 떨리는 손으로 비밀번호를 눌렀음. 초록색 불이 들어오며 음성인식 창이 뜨고 스캐너가 술루의 홍채를 읽었음. 문은 열렸고, 적막한 공기가 흐르는 아파트는 그대로였음. 술루는 여기라도 그대로 남아있는 걸 기뻐해야 하는지, 아니면…

사실 이 집에서 존과 보낸 시간보다 혼자 지낸 시간이 더 많았음. 사관학교를 다니던 2년동안 존은 적어도 매주 한 번씩은 꼭 들리려고 노력했지만 그게 말처럼 쉬운 일도 아니었고, 온다해도 한 시간도 못 있고 금방 가야 하는 때도 많았음. 하지만 그때와 지금이 다른 점은… 존이 이제 그 어디에도 없다는 거였음. 아무리 기다려도, 그가 오지 않는다는 게 달랐음.

술루는 마트 봉투를 식탁 위에 올려놓고 그 옆에 가만히 서서 텅빈 집안을 둘러봤음. 사는 사람이 도저히 없는 것 같은 집안. 하지만 그런 집안의 모든 구석에 존의 흔적이 있었음. 그 날 메디컬 베이에서 눈물이 다 말라버리도록 충분히 울었다고 생각했는데, 아직도 울 게 남아있는 모양이었음. 술루는 비틀거리는 걸음으로 거실 소파로 다가가 그 옆에 주저앉았음. 머리가 다시 숨도 못 쉬게 아팠음. 이대로 여기서… 항상 그랬던 것처럼 존을 기다리면 그가 언제라도 거실 왼쪽 구석의 워프장소에 나타날 것만 같았음. 그럼 얼마 안 있어서 또 자동응답기에 부함장의 목소리가 울리고, 존은 아쉬운 눈으로 다시 떠나겠지… 머리 통증은 금방 다시 사라졌지만 술루는 그대로 지쳐 소파 옆에 기댄채 바닥에 웅크리고 앉아 있었음.

차라리 도망이라도 갈 걸. 존이랑 둘이서 스타플릿도 클링온도 상관 없는 정말 먼 곳으로 도망이라도 가버릴 걸. 존이 벤전스호의 72명 크루들을 빼앗겼다는 얘기를 들었을 때, 그때라도 어떻게든 도망쳤더라면… 아니면 하다못해 마커스 제독을 죽인 뒤 ‘발견 즉시 살상’ 표적이 되었을 때 혼자라도 어디로든 도망치지… 나를 두고 갔어도 괜찮았는데. 어디에라도 살아만 있다면 좋았을 걸. 그랬으면 내가 어떻게든, 얼마를 걸려서든 당신을 찾아갔을텐데… 술루는 지난 몇 달간 했던 부질없는 ‘이랬더라면’이나 ‘저랬더라면’이나 ‘그때 그렇게 하지 않았더라면’이라든지, ‘그때 그렇게 했다면’같은 생각들을 또 다시 하나씩 아프게 곱씹었음. 결국 마지막에 남는 건 존은 죽었고, 자신은 세상에 혼자 남았다는 사실 뿐이었지만.

존을 만나기 전, 10년 전과 똑같이 완전히 혼자 세상에 뚝 떨어져있는 기분이었음. 다른게 하나 있다면… 다시는 그렇게는 살지 못하겠다는 것. 술루는 그 때에 사는게 참 잔인하다는 생각은 했었지만 정작 자신이 외롭다는 건 깨닫지 못했었음. 존을 만난뒤에야 아 지금까지 내가 외로웠던거구나 하는 생각을 했던 거였음. 아마 존도 마찬가지였겠지만. … 술루는 다시는 그렇게 살지 못하겠다는 생각이 들었음. 존이 없는 세상 같은 건, 싫었음. 모든게 전부 다.

술루는 한동안 멍하니 앉아있다가 집안을 구석구석 하나 하나 둘러보았음. 어느 방에 가도, 어떤 것을 봐도 모든게 분명하게 존을 떠오르게 했음. 술루는 자기 방 책상의 두 번째 서랍에 한데 가득 뒤엉켜있는 메달들을 보고는 존이 자신의 펜싱 경기를 보러 왔던 날을 떠올렸음. 그나마 자신이 후회하지 않는 몇 안 되는 것 중 하나가 존이 약속을 하고도 보러 오지 못하거나, 오자마자 연락을 받고 곧장 다시 나가거나 할 적에 가지 말라고 매달리거나 서운한 걸 티내서 그의 마음을 아프게 한 적은 없다는 거였음. 자신이 그렇게 하지 않아도 그는 자기를 두고 가야 하는걸 충분히 힘들어했으니까. 그러고보니 존이 자신의 에페 경기는 결국 한 번도 보지 못했다는 게 떠올라 술루는 한동안 펜싱 도구가 걸린 옷장 앞에서 떠나지 못했음. 물론 자신의 주종목은 플뢰레이긴 했지만… 존이 그 때 경기를 놓친 걸 몇 년이 지난 뒤에도 계속 마음에 담아두고 있었다는 걸 알았을 때에는… … 자신을 조금만 덜 사랑했더라면 존은 어쩌면… 술루는 10년 전 바에서 존에게 접근한 걸 후회했음. 그렇게 죽을 사람이 아니었는데. 나만 아니었어도. 아니면 하다못해 내가 베타이기라도 했다면…

술루는 결국 자기 방을 나와 문을 확 닫아버렸음. 존과 같이 썼던 침실에는 도저히 들어갈 수가 없어서 한참동안 멍하니 식탁 의자에 앉아있다가 기계적으로 일어나 찬장에서 시리얼 볼 두 개와 스푼 두 개를 꺼냈음. 하지만 시리얼 상자도 우유도 뜯지 않았고 그냥 접시를 두 사람 몫을 세팅하듯이 식탁에 올려놓았을 뿐이었음. 알록달록한 시리얼 상자를 보고 있자니 왠지 웃음이 나왔음. 전혀 그럴 것 같지 않더니 존은 마시멜로를 꽤 좋아했었음. 맛이야 당연히 별 맛 느끼지 못했겠지만 말랑거리는 식감이 마음에 드는 것 같았음. 술루는 또 다시 추억에 잠겨 피식거리면서 웃다가 다시 눈물을 뚝 뚝 흘라다가 다시 자리에서 일어났음. 침실에는 가고 싶지 않았지만 금고가 침실 옷장 벽에 붙어있어서 어쩔 수 없었음.

술루는 한참동안 방 안에 들어가질 못하고 침실 문가에 우두커니 서 있었음. 존이 몇 번이나 저 침대에서 자신을 부드럽게 안아줬는지는 기억하고 싶지 않았지만… 죽을 수도 있었는데 어쩌려고 그랬냐고, 길거리에 아무 알파라도 잡아다가 잤어야지 하고 화를 내던 모습이 떠올랐음. 그냥 알파도 아니고 우성알파이니 알파특성상 ‘내 본딩 오메가가 다른 알파와 잤다’는 사실을 말로라도 그렇게 우선순위가 뒤로 밀리는 것 취급하기는 쉽지 않았을거였음. 하지만 존은 오로지 자신이 힛싸를 혼자 버티느라 아팠다는 것만 신경 썼음. 하지만 만난지 몇 년이 지나도, 10년이 되어도 여전히 넋을 잃고 자신을 바라보곤 하던 그 파트너는 이제 어디에도 없었음. 자신을 그렇게까지 사랑할 수 있는 사람은 존이 아니면 아무도 없는데. 술루는 겨우 울음을 그치고 이제 곧 이걸 전부 그만둘 수 있을거라고 스스로를 달래며 옷장으로 다가가 문을 열었음.

정말 얄궂게도, 곧장 눈앞에 띄는 자리에 걸려있는 건 존의 검정색 사복 코트였음. 존에게 사복은 몇 벌 있지 않았고, 겉옷은 이 코트 하나 뿐이었음. 사복을 입을 일이 거의 없었기 때문에 민간인인척 해야 할 때에는 웬만하면 그냥 항상 입고 있는 제복 위에 코트를 걸치는 정도였음. 자신의 졸업식에 왔을 때도 이 코트를 입고 있었던게 떠올라 술루는 자신도 모르게 웃음이 나왔음. 물론 본부의 간부들이 사관학교 졸업식에 참석하는 일은 종종 있었지만, 본인을 비롯한 크루들이 전부 유전자 조작으로 만들어진 인간들이라, 자기 후계자를 점찍는 일은 물론이고 사관학교 자체에 300년이나 손톱만큼도 관심이 없었던 클링온 분쟁지역 총사령관 존 해리슨이 불쑥 졸업식에 나타나기에는 무리가 좀 있었음. 그리고 어찌됐든 존이 눈에 띄는 건 좋은 일이 아니었으니까. 펜싱 경기때처럼 존은 그냥 멀찍이서 술루가 4년제인 스타플릿 사관학교를 2년만에 조기졸업하면서 수석이어서 졸업생 대표 연설을 하고 있는 걸 바라보고 있었음. 그 날도 금방 다시 돌아가봐야 하긴 했지만 그래도 두 시간 정도 시간이 있었고 술루가 저녁때쯤 친구들과 뒷풀이를 하러 가기 전까지 존은 한 순간도 자기 손 안에서 놓치고 싶지 않다는 듯이 술루에게서 한시도 떨어지지 않았었음. 물론 침대 위에서.

술루는 존과 보낸 10년이, 자기 인생에서 가장 행복했던 시절이라는 생각에 미소를 지었음. 그게 너무 좋아서. 단지 우주에 나갈 수 있어서가 아니라, 존 해리슨이 자기 본딩 알파이고 자신을 그렇게나 사랑했다는게 너무 좋았음. 그것때문에 결국 이렇게 되고 말았지만… 그래도 또 다시 바에서 ‘저 사람, 스타플릿 함장이래’하는 소리를 듣는다면 다른 선택을 하지 못할 것 같았음. 술루는 자신이 이기적이고 어린애같은 떼쓰기를 하고 있는거란 걸 잘 알았지만 그래도… 존이 없는 삶은 상상도 하고 싶지 않았음.

술루가 옷장 벽에 붙은 금고 문에 손바닥을 가볍게 가져다 대자 금고 문이 스륵하고 열렸음. 안에는 현금과 손목형 임시 워프기, 그리고 살상용 총이 한 자루 들어있었음. 술루는 짐을 벗어내린듯 홀가분한 기분으로 총을 꺼내들고 잠시 침실 한가운데에서 침대를 물끄러미 바라봤음. 그는 조용히 미소짓고는 침실 밖으로 나와 집안을 다시 한 번 천천히 둘러보고는 다시 식탁 의자에 앉았음. 시계를 보니 엔터프라이즈호는 이미 출항한지 20분도 더 됐을 거였음. 자신을 대신하게 될 조타수를 브릿지 사람들이… 너무 불편하게 하지 않아줬으면 좋겠는데. 술루는 이게 엔터프라이즈호의 사람들에게 상처를 주는 일이라는 걸 잘 알았음. 하지만 그는 이제 도저히 그것까지 신경쓸 여력이 남아있질 않았음. 4년이나 함께 항해한 크루들이고, 가족같은 사람들이었지만… 존이 남긴 허공을 메우기에는 역부족이었음. 자신이 내일도, 내일 모레도. 앞으로 1년쯤 더 몸이 완전히 죽어버릴 때까지 굳이 하루 하루를 더 살아야 할 이유를 줄 정도는 되질 못했음. 존이 없으면 모든 것이 아무런 의미도 없었으니까. 오히려 존이 없는데도 한 순간이라도 즐거움이나 행복감을 느낀다면 스스로가 역겨워서 견딜 수 없을거였음. 술루는 가만히 자기 앞에 놓인 시리얼 볼과 그 맞은편에 존의 몫인양 놓인 볼을 바라보다가 망설임 없이 자기 머리에 대고 방아쇠를 당겼음. 이제는 정말 존을 보고 싶었음. 아무런 방해꾼도, 정쟁도 없는 곳에서. 벌써 몇 달째 보질 못했으니까.


	6. Chapter 6

술루는 당직 교대 시간이 되어 드디어 브릿지 근무에서 해방되어 자기 개인실로 돌아가는 길이었음. 전날 밤 에도 소행성 밀집 지역을 통과하느라 밤새 브릿지에서 조타 업무를 했기 때문에 거의 이틀만에 개인실로 돌아가는 거였음. 어깨도 결리고 두 눈도 뻑뻑하고… 다음날 오프도 반나절 오프밖에 받질 못해서 벌써 새벽 4시니까 대충 빨리 씻고, 식사는 건너뛰고 잠만 잔다고 치면 7시간쯤은 잘 수 있을것 같았음. 이런때에는 웬만하면 주변 동료들이 당직을 대신 서준다든지, 다음날 하루 오프를 내준다든지 하는게 일반적이겠지만 한참 텃세의 험난한 가시밭길을 걷고 있는 술루에게는 어림도 없는 얘기였음. 사관학교 2년 조기 졸업에, 수석 졸업생. 게다가 동양인이고, 졸업 후 처음부터 본부 지위는 중위, 함선 지위는 조타수로 일을 시작했으니 당연히 눈총을 받을만 했음. 게다가 첫 근무지가 466m급이긴 해도 네불라 클래스의 피닉스 호라니. 조기 졸업에 수석졸업이니 그나마 이렇게 은근히 ‘연줄 좀 있나보다?’하는 눈치를 주는 정도인거지 아니었다면 ‘빽이 대~단하신가바여????’하고 대놓고 빈정거림을 들었을 거였음. 술루는 어차피 경력 문제로 첫 근무지부터 멀리 나가는 함선을 탈 수는 없으니 그냥 선택할 수 있는 것 중에 고른 거였음. 굳이 이 함선을 고른건 워프 9.5가 탑재된 함선이어서. 이유는 그게 다였음. 4개월 단기 근무이고, 술루 입장에서는 일종의 인턴 같은 거였음. 그가 정말로 타고 싶다고 생각하고 있던 건 피닉스호 같은 일회성 과학탐사선이 아니라, 엑셀서나 엠배서더 클래스의 행성탐사선들이었음. 예를들자면 브래드버리호라든지… 엔터프라이즈호라든지… 사실 마음에 드는 모델이라면 역시 엑셀서였지만 자신이 함장이 되는거야 아무리 빨라도 10년은 걸릴 일이니까 그냥 마음 속으로만 콕 점찍어놓고 있는 거였음. 술루는 익숙한 복도를 눈 감고 걸어가며 이제 이 유치한 텃세밭에서 근무하는 것도 3주면 끝이다 하고 스스로를 위로했음. 발걸음을 멈추고 눈을 뜨자 정확하게 자기 방문앞에 서 있는 걸 보고는 익숙해지는게 진짜 무서운거구나 하고 피식 웃었음. 일반 크루도 아니고 브릿지 근무 크루에다가 심지어 조타수인데 이런 외진 곳에 혼자 똑 떨어져 있는 개인실을 내주다니 (원래는 그냥 휴게실용도이고 개인실조차 아니었음.) 이게 무슨 유치한 짓이야...내가 니들한테 뭐라도 피해 준 거 있나… 기존에 있던 조타수가 출산 휴가 쓰고 나간 게 내 탓인 것도 아니고 상부에서 2등 조타수를 그 자리에 앉히는 대신 나를 뽑아 앉힌 것도 내 탓이 아닌데 이제 뭐하자는건지… 술루는 인상을 팍 쓰면서 개인실 문을 열었음. 

침대에 존이 자고 있었음.

술루는 그대로 방문앞에 우뚝 서 있다가 어차피 아무도 찾아올 일도 없고 굳이 자신에게 연락해야 한다면 인터폰으로 딱딱한 사무적인 메시지만 남기는 크루들 뿐이지만 그래도 습관적으로 긴장한채 복도 양 옆을 살피고는 방안으로 들어갔음. 스륵하고 문이 닫히는 소리가 나자 잠귀가 밝은 존이 눈을 떴음. 존은 그냥 잠깐 누워있었던 거야 라는 듯이 가벼운 동작으로 일어나 앉았음. 하지만 이제 ‘존의 무표정 해석 전문가’가 된 술루는 존이 상당히 피곤한 상황이고, 진짜로 졸려서 자고 있었던 거란 걸 알고 있었음. 오기로 한 날도 아닌데, 이렇게 피곤한 걸 그냥 자기 개인실에서 쉬지 하는 생각과 그런데도 날 보려고 굳이 왔구나 하는 생각이 동시에 들어서 술루는 자기도 모르게 미소지었음. 

“보고 싶었어요.”  
“피곤해 보여.”  
“당신도요.”

존이 희미하게 웃었음. 그는 가끔씩 저렇게 엷게 웃었는데, 본인은 자신이 웃었다는 것도 잘 모르는 듯 했음. 술루가 존에게 다가가자 존이 그를 끌어당겨 안았음. 술루는 자신만이 느낄 수 있을 정도로 희미한 본딩알파의 체향도 그렇지만 맨살갗에 존의 손이 닿자 컨디션이 한결 나아지는 걸 느꼈음. 스킨십과 가벼운 애무에 몸은 녹아내리는 것 같았고 존은 셔츠 안으로 손을 넣긴 했지만 술루가 이틀 밤을 샜고, 오늘 오후부터 다시 또 근무를 해야 한다는 걸 이미 알고 있어서 그 이상은 나가지 않고 그냥 술루를 품에 꼭 껴안은채 누워 어깨와 손가락을 어루만졌음. 존은 술루가 잠이 쏟아지는데도 억지로 눈을 계속 다시 뜨려 애쓰고 있는 걸 보고는 개인실의 램프 불빛을 더 어둡게 낮추며 자기 손으로 술루의 눈가에 그림자가 지게 하고는 이제 그만 자라고 속삭였음. 

“싫어요…”  
“너 오후부터 다시 일하잖아. 브릿지에서 졸지 말고-”  
“카페인 필 먹으면 되지.”  
“그런 거 몸에 안 좋으니까 먹지 말라고 했-”  
“싫어요.”  
“그런 거 먹지 말라니까.”  
“… 그치만 모처럼 왔는데 자고 일어나면 가고 없을거잖아요…”

술루는 더 꼭 붙어 안기면서 고개를 들어 희미한 램프 빛에 비친 존의 얼굴을 올려다보았음. 술루가 불을 완전히 끄는 걸 싫어하는 건 곧장 존의 얼굴을 볼 수 없어서였음. 존은 어둠속에서도 훨씬 더 잘 볼 수 있었지만 술루의 눈은 평범했으니까. 몇 번 자고 있는 걸 ‘괜찮아 더 자’라고 하고 곁에 있다가 일 때문에 자는 얼굴만 보고 그냥 간 적이 있긴 했지만 마음에 담아두고 있었는 줄은 몰랐던 존은 물끄러미 술루를 내려다보다가 다시 품안에 꼭 안고는 달래듯이 중얼거렸음.

“일어날 때까지 있을게.”


	7. Chapter 7

자신을 대하는 체콥의 태도가 달라지기 시작한 건 사실 그 누구보다도 술루가 가장 먼저 눈치챈 일이었음. 예전엔 아무렇지도 않게 대하더니 요즘들어 자기와 눈이 마주치면 뺨이 살짝 붉어진다든가, 업무 얘기를 하는건데도 눈을 마주치기는 커녕 고개도 다른데로 돌리고 이야기한다든가… 처음에는 그냥 17살이면 여기저기 반하기도 쉽고 동경심을 품기도 쉬운 나이니까 그냥 지나가는 일이려니 하고 대수롭지 않게 여겼음. 설마 동경심이라든가 하는거라면 따지고 보면 몇 살 차이도 안 나는 자신이 대상이라는게 도리어 얼굴이 붉어질것만 같았지만. 하지만 시간이 지날수록 술루는 이게 그냥 단순한 동경도 아니고, 그렇다고 그냥 지나가는 크러쉬도 아니라는 걸 깨달았음. 그때쯤엔 이미 브릿지 사람들 사이에선 체콥의 티 팍팍 나는데 본인만 숨기고 있다고 생각하는 퍼피러브가 꽤 유명했지만.

“쟤 좀 가이드좀 해줘라. 혼자선 아마 고백도 못할거 같아. 너도 체콥 좋아하지 않아?”

우주에 나와있긴 했지만 시간도 날짜도 지구 중심으로 세고 있으니 당연히 새해를 축하하는 파티가 열렸음. 한껏 캐쥬얼해진 분위기를 탔는지 커크가 술냄새를 훅 풍기며 척-하니 어깨동무를 하고는 그렇게 말을 걸었음. 종종 식당에서라든지 사적인 대화를 하기는 했지만 닥터 맥코이에게까지 자신의 사적인 이야기는 거의 하지 않고 거리감을 두고 있던 술루가 약간 놀라 움찔하자 커크는 곧장 어깨동무를 풀었지만 장난스럽게 미간을 찌푸리며 말했음.

“뭘 또 이제와서 내외하시기는ㅋㅋㅋ 1년이나 하루종~일 붙어서 일한 사이에 어깨좀 만졌다고 정색하지 마세요 조타수님ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 그렇게 치자면 단 둘이 행성탐사 내려가서 별 거 다 봤잖아ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 쫄쫄이 입은것만 몇 번을 봤어 으엌ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 아 진짜 그 잠수복 색이라도 좀 어떻게 안 되나? 좀 어두운 색으로라도 만들어주면 좀 좋냐고. 은색이 뭐야 은색이-”  
“캡틴. 방금 그 발언은 성희롱에 해당합니다.”  
“야, 스팍. 아~ 우리 로지컬일로지컬 부함장ㅋㅋㅋ 자 이리와봐. 너만 안 취하니까 재미가 없지.”  
“잘 모르시는 것 같아 알려드리자면, 벌칸인에게 초콜렛은-”  
“알아 알아. 아니까 주는거야. 아, 그러고보니 너도 안 취했네. 술루, 오늘 같은 날은 한 잔 정도는 마시라니까.”  
“댐잇! 짐! 너 지금 뭐하는거야! 야! 스팍 손가락 놔! 놓으라고!”

기분 좋게 비글비글하도록 취기가 오른 커크가 한 손으로는 자리를 재빨리 뜨려는 술루의 팔을 붙잡아 가지 못하게 막고, 다른 한 손으로는 스팍의 손을 깍지끼듯 꽉 움켜쥐면서 손가락을 일부러 만지작거리면서 방금 막 껍질을 벗긴 초콜렛 한 조각을 입술에 물어 초록초록해진채 이성을 잃지 않으려 애쓰고 있는 스팍의 입에 넣으려 하고 있는 현장을 딱 잡은 건 본즈였음. 본즈는 능숙하게 커크의 입에서 초콜렛을 낚아채 바닥에 버리고 초록초록해져서는 커크에게 손가락을 꽉 잡히고 있는 스팍을 구해주고는 이젠 또 술루에게 술을 먹이려고 하는 커크의 손에서 맥주병을 빼앗아 들었음. 

“댐잇! 이 비글 같은 자식! 너 내가 올해 안에 꼭 ‘비글 치료제’만들어버릴거야.”  
“ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 스팍, 스팍, 들었어? 본즈가 방금ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 일로지컬했어 본즈ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 아 술루, 가지 말라니까.”  
“캡틴 전 그만 개인실로 돌아가보겠-”  
“아 진짜. 너는 벌칸도 아니면서 왜 그러냐. 이런 자리에선 그냥 짐이라고 하라니까.”  
“…짐, 저는 이제 그만 가보겠-”  
“안돼ㅋㅋㅋ 거절함ㅋ 캡틴 권한으로 얍ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 예에아아~”

이미 내일이면 필름이 끊겨 기억하지 못할 정도로 취한것 같다는 생각을 하며 술루는 유니폼 소매를 비틀어 커크의 손에서 자기 팔을 빼내며 본즈에게 ‘캡틴 좀 부탁합니다 닥터 맥코이’라고 말하고는 재빨리 현장을 빠져나왔음. 이놈의 엔지니어들은 이런 데에까지 쓸데없이 철저하게 장인정신을 발휘해서 ‘야 하루 파티하는건데 너무 잘 만든거 아냐;;??‘싶을 정도로 현란스러운 클럽 조명에 술루는 눈이 아프다고 생각하며 북적이는 크루들 틈새를 비집고 파티장을 빠져나왔음. 이제 겨우 개인실로 가서 쉬나 했더니 복도에서 딱 마주친건 우후라와 캐롤, 그리고 그 둘이 부축하고 있는건… 완전히 넉아웃 된 체콥. 복도 모퉁이를 돌아서자마자 마주친거라 맨 처음에는 캐롤, 그 다음에는 우후라, 그리고 그 다음에야 그 둘 사이에서 완전히 축 늘어져서 고개가 바닥을 향하고 있는 체콥을 보고 술루는 인사를 건네려다가 어버버하고 멈출 수밖에 없었음. 여자 둘이서 아무리 17살이래도 이미 성인 남자 체격인 체콥을 둘이서 사이좋게 팔 하나씩 어깨에 두르고 질질 끌다시피 방으로 데려다주고 있는데, ‘제가 하죠’라고 넘겨받기에도… 상대방이 체콥이어서 순간 멈칫하게 되는게 있었음. 하지만 술루는 곧 평정을 되찾고 사교적으로 웃는 얼굴을 해보이며 “제가 하죠”라고 하고는 체콥을 자기 어깨에 기대게 했음. 체콥이 약간 더 큰 것도 그렇지만 일단 술에 완전 넉아웃 된 사람들이 으레 그러하듯 몸 자체가 젖은 솜처럼 축 늘어져 있어서 어차피 질질 끌리는 건 어쩔 수 없었음. 혼자서 비틀거리면서 설 정도의 의식도 없는거였으니까.

“어쩌다가 이렇게 마셨어요?”  
“그게, 게임을 했는데, 음,”  
“러시아인이어도 어린애는 어린애인가봐.”  
“얼마나 마셨는데요?”  
“어… 얼마나였지 캐롤?”  
“글쎄. 얼마 안 마셨을 걸? 두 바퀴나 돌았나?”  
“? 그렇게 약하진 않을텐데?”  
“한 바퀴에 보드카 한 병씩 했어.”  
“… …. 두 분도 그 게임 하신건 아니죠.”  
“? 했는데?”  
“어쨌든, 스팍 눈에 띄면 미성년자가 음주했다고 징계먹일게 뻔해서 우리가 조용히 데려가는 길이었어.”

어련하시겠어요 하고 생각한게 표정에 은근히 드러났는지 우후라가 눈을 가느다랗게 한채 짐짓 쏘아보는척 했음. 한동안 셋이서 말없이 걷는데 캐롤이 먼저 입을 열었음.

“그래서? 체콥은 언제까지 짝사랑만 하게 둘 거야?”  
“…무슨 말씀이신지 잘-”  
“모른척 하지 마. 네가 제일 먼저 눈치챘을거잖아. 모를리가 없다구 그건.”  
“그것도 그건데, 왜 존댓말이야? 브릿지도 아니고 근무시간도 아닌데. 그리고 제일 중요한건, 나 너보다 그렇게 나이 많은거 아니거든? 지금 내가 나이가 많다는거야?”  
“캐롤 진정해. 걱정마, 얘 약간 취해서 그래. 그러니까, 너도 체콥 좋아하지 않아?”

술루는 걸음을 멈췄음. 사람들이 왜 이렇게 생각하고 있는지는 충분히 짐작이 갔으니까. 근데 그도 그럴게 체콥이 딱히 노골적으로 대쉬한 것도 아니고, 그냥 혼자서만 핑크핑크하게 마음이 물들어서는 끙끙 앓고 있는건데 그게 너무 티가 나서 눈치채지 않을 수가 없는 그런 상황인거라 ‘나 만나는 사람 있는데’하고 거절하기도 애매한 상황인거였음. 

“전 만나는 사람 있어요. 체콥은 속마음이 티나는 거 말곤 아무것도 한 거 없는데 뜬금없이 거절하는 것도 이상하잖아요.”

두 여자의 얼굴에 거의 동시에 ‘아~ 그런거였군’하는 표정이 떠올랐음. 캐롤은 ‘우리 막내 지못미’같은 표정을 지으며 이미 깊게 잠든 체콥의 머리를 톡톡 두드려 쓰다듬었음. 우후라는 의외라는 듯이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올린채 술루를 빤히 바라보고 있었음. 그러면서 한쪽 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가려 하자 술루는 무슨 말 하려는지 다 안다는 듯이 씩 웃으며 고개를 저었음.

“누군지 말 안 할 거에요.”  
“치사해! … 그럼 이니셜만. 응? 이니셜만. 아니면 아 그래. 유니폼 색은? 그리고 존댓말좀 그만 하라니까?”  
“근무 외 시간에 개인실에도 없고 어디 있나 했더니 조타수님은 연애하러 가셨던 거구나?”  
“아무리 그래도 말 안 해요.”  
“와 진짜. 얌전하다 못해 금욕적인 줄만 알았더니. 그래서? 얼마나 됐어? 응? 누나한테만 말해봐? 존댓말은 빼고.”  
“우리 체콥은 어쩌나. 하루에 절반은 조타수님 손만 쳐다보던데. 손 주인이 따로 있다는 걸 알면 상심이 클 거야. 여자야? 남자? 지구인?”  
“말 안한다니까요.”  
“능구렁이 같이 넘어가는것좀 봐! 우후라! 이건 용납할 수 없어! 술루 중위. 어서 대답해. 상대방이 누구야? 이건 대위로서 명령하는거야.”  
“구금실에 가두신대도 말 안 해요.”  
“세상에. 저거 봤어? 응? 우후라? 방금 봤어? 펜싱남 술루가 요오마앙하게 눈웃음 치는거 봤어? 하! 왜 웃어? 웃지 마. 진짜로 명령하는거 맞아!”  
“네, 네.”

우후라는 짙은 피부색 때문에 알아보기 쉽지 않았지만 캐롤은 얼굴은 멀쩡했어도 취했다는게 행동에서 빤히 드러났고… 아니 애초에 보드카 2병이 무슨 말이야 라고 생각하며 술루는 집요하게 상대방을 캐내려는 두 사람의 공격에 ‘말 안 해요’와 비장의 무기 웃음+눈웃음으로 철벽방어를 하며 체콥의 개인실 앞에 다다랐고 자신이 문을 연 뒤에도 우후라와 캐롤이 팔짱을 낀채 ‘어디 한 번 해보시지’하는 눈으로 쳐다보고 서 있자 “문 잠그려고 하셔도 소용 없어요. 전 조타수니까 보안 인가가 두 분 보다 높거든요.”라는 말로 물리치고 체콥을 침대에 눕혀주고 나왔음. 어디서 꺼낸건지 또 다시 보드카 한 병을 꺼내 둘이 나눠마시고 있던 우후라와 캐롤을 각각 개인실에다가 집어넣다시피 배웅해주고 나서야 술루는 겨우 해방인가 하며 자기 개인실로 향했음. 내일쯤이면 조타수 술루가 이미 애인이 있대!라는 소식이 온 함대의 500명 크루에게 퍼져나가겠지 하는 생각에 체콥 일도 그러면 이걸로 됐겠지 싶어 한결 가벼운 마음으로 침대에 누웠음.


	8. Chapter 8

존은 유난히 창백한 얼굴로 침대에 누워있는 술루의 머리카락과 뺨을 매만졌음. 차분해지려고 애를 썼지만 손은 여전히 덜덜 떨렸고 아직도 심장은 쿵쿵거리며 터질듯 했음. 계속 이렇게 옆에 있을 수 있었으면 좋겠지만 아무리 길어도 1시간 밖에는 시간이 없었고 시간은 계속 흐르고 있었음. 술루가 깨어났을 때 곁에 있어주고 싶었지만 1시간 뒤면 존은 벤전스호로 복귀해야만 했음. 그렇지 않아도 마취제와 진통제 때문에 일어났을 때 정신이 없을텐데 옆에 있는게 생전 본적도 없는 간호사(거실에서 대기중이었음)이라면 많이 놀랄텐데…하지만 자리를 그 이상 오래 비울 수는 없었음. 그나마 교전이 아니라 정찰 임무중이어서 이렇게 직접 일을 처리할 수 있었던 게 다행이었음. 존은 술루의 옆에 누워 손을 꼭 쥔채 이마를 마주댔음. 시계를 흘긋 볼 적마다 3분, 5분씩 훌쩍 흘러가있는게 가슴 속의 뭔가가 칼로 뭉텅 뭉텅 깎여나가는 느낌이었음. 벤전스 호로 복귀해야 하는 시간까지 10여분밖에 남지 않은 걸 확인했을 때, 술루가 눈을 떴음.

“술루? 내 말 들려? 괜찮아?”

커튼을 쳐놓긴 했지만 그래도 들어오는 희미한 햇빛에도 눈이 부신지 술루는 한동안 눈을 힘없이 깜빡였음. 존은 당장 자리에서 일어나 초조함이 묻어나는 목소리로 물었음. 술루의 시선이 잠시 헤매다가 존을 향했고, 술루는 잠시 눈을 찌푸리며 뭐라 입안에서만 맴도는 소리로 웅얼거리더니 마른 목소리로 대답했음.

“…여기… 어디에요…”

술루가 그렇게 말하며 눈을 가리려는 듯 왼손을 들어올리자 IV선이 엉키거나 주사바늘이 빠지지 않도록 존이 재빠르게 술루의 손목을 부드럽게 잡았음. 술루는 손에 뭔가 거추장스러운게 달려있다는 걸 뒤늦게 자각하고는 시선을 내려 자기 손을 보며 물었음.

“이거… 왜…”  
“여기 집이야. 우리 집.”  
“…왜 우리가… 집에 있어요?… 아침?… 근무 시간인데…”  
“본부 소환 받은걸로 해놨어. 2주 동안 안 가도 돼. 몸은 어때?”

술루는 정신이 몽롱하기도 하고 감각이 전부 둔하기도 하고, 자기가 여기 왜 있는지 같은게 하나도 기억나는게 없어서 혼란스럽기만 한데 자길 내려다보는 존의 표정이나 목소리가 걱정이 뚝뚝 묻어나는게 가장 신경쓰였음. 마지막으로 기억나는 건 브래드버리호의 브릿지에서 업무를 보던 거였음. 그 외에는… 기억나는게 없었음. 뭔가에 가린듯이 생각이 나질 않았고, 말 한마디 하는 것조차 혀가 묶인듯이 힘들었음. 아니 온 몸이, 깨어있는것 자체가 힘이 들었음.

“무슨 일… 있어요?…”  
“어제 밤 일 기억 안 나?”  
“안 나요…존… 당신 괜찮아요?…”

핏기 없는 얼굴로 말하는것도 힘들면서 자기 걱정을 하는 술루를 보자 존은 더 이상 말이 나오지 않았음. 시계를 보니 시간은 이제 2-3분 밖에 남아있지 않았음. 술루에게 해줄 말도 많고, 옆에서 계속 있어주고 싶었지만, 얼마나 그렇게 하고싶든지간에 존은 결국 가야 했음. 술루는 존이 안타깝게 시계를 보는 걸 보곤 오른손을 뻗어 (생각보다 팔을 움직이는게 훨씬 힘들었음) 존의 뺨을 어루만졌음.

“가봐요.”

뭐가 어떻게 된 거냐고 묻고 싶은게 한두가지가 아니었지만, 그리고 불안감에 계속 존이 옆에 있었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었지만 술루는 자신이 떼쓴다고 해서 존이 가지 않을 수 있는 것도 아니고, 그저 그가 떠나는게 훨씬 더 마음아파질 뿐이라는 걸 잘 알고 있어서 그렇게 하지 않았음. 그렇게 할 수 없었음. 존이 전에 없이 금방이라도 눈물이 쏟아질듯한 눈으로 자신을 보고 있었기 때문에 더욱.

“…밖에 간호사 있어. 내가 없는 동안 돌봐줄거야. 네 이름은 다른 걸로 알려줬어. 저녁에 올 게. 자고 있어. 무슨 일 있으면 연락하고… … 미안해.”

존은 한동안 말없이 술루를 바라보더니 이마에 키스를 하고는 몇 번이나 아쉬운듯이 돌아보며 침실을 나갔음. 거실에서 기다리고 있던 간호사에게 거의 반협박조로 술루를 제대로 돌보도록 다시 한 번 단단히 으름장을 놓고 워프로 벤전스호로 돌아갔음. 술루는 자신을 해롤드라고 부르는 베타 간호사 여성의 목소리에 그다지 길게 집중하지 못하고 다시 잠에 빠졌음. 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는 아까보다는 훨씬 정신이 맑았지만 몸이, 특히 하반신에 통증이 심하게 느껴졌음. 술루가 괴로워하자 옆에서 책을 읽고 있던 간호사이 다가와 그의 의식 정도를 확인하려는 듯 나이나 생일을 묻는 질문 같은 걸 하면서 기계에 뭔가를 조정했음.

“미안해요, 해롤드. 하지만 진통제를 이 이상 높게 줄 수는 없어요.”

하지만 술루는 그냥 그 정도로도 충분히 만족했음. 골반을 찢어내는 것 같았던 통증이 약물에 가라앉자 약간 싸하게 저릿한듯이 하반신에 남아있는 느낌 정도야 아무것도 아니었음. 술루는 마치 잠에서 깨어나 정신이 들기 시작하는 것처럼 기억들이 서서히 돌아오기 시작하자 도리어 약간 혼란스러워서 눈을 찌푸린채 시계나 달력 같은 것들을 둘러보며 여전히 왼손에 꽂혀있는 IV 줄이나 그 밖에 다른 의료기기들 같은 것을 바라보았음.

“마취제 때문에 일시적인 기억장애가 일어난 거에요. 기억은 시간이 지나면 다시-”

앞뒤가 뒤죽박죽인채로 되돌아온 기억에 술루는 간호사의 목소리가 더 이상 귀에 들어오지 않았음. 브릿지에서 근무를 마치고 개인실로 돌아갔던 것이 기억났음. 존이 오는 날이었기 때문에 먼저 샤워하고 있을지 아니면 기다릴지를 생각하며 방으로 돌아간 건 기억이 났음. 하지만 왜?… … 한참동안 산발적으로 되살아나는 기억들 속에서 헤매다가 술루는 마침내 기억해내고는 표정이 굳어 작게 신음했음.

갑자기 배가 아파서 이상하다고 생각하고 존이 오기 전에 빨리 의무실에 다녀올까 생각했는데 바로 다음 순간 서있을 수 없을 정도로 하반신에 통증이 느껴졌음. 누가 허리를 비틀어짜는 것 같은 고통에 바닥에 쓰러져서 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못하고 있는데 개인실 문이 열리더니 존이 들어왔음. 그리고 그 다음은… 화가 난 듯이 의료관을 다그치는 존의 목소리. ‘난 괜찮아요’라고 말하고 싶지만 자꾸만 감기는 눈과…

“내가 왜 쓰러졌죠?”

짐작가는 바가 없는 건 아니었지만 그래도 술루는 확인차 간호사에게 물었음. 간호사는 정말 안타깝다는 듯한 표정으로 그를 위로하듯 손을 잡아주며 설명했음.

“아이는 유산됐어요 해롤드.”  
“?… 내가 임신했었다구요? 난 전혀-”  
“열성 오메가여서 힛싸도 제대로 왔을거고, 그래서 본인도 몰랐을거에요.”

술루는 어이없다는 듯이 간호사를 쳐다봤음. 애초에 우성 알파와 열성 오메가는 상대방이 누구든지간에 임신이 힘들었고 둘이 커플이라면 그건 불임판정이나 다름 없었음. 물론 지난 4년간 존이 노팅한게 한두번도 아니고, 임신이 될 가능성은 1보다도 0에 더 가깝게 희박할 뿐 아주 0인것도 아니긴 했음. 술루는 거의 울듯한 눈으로 자신을 바라보며 미안하다고 하던 존의 말이 단순히 지금 자신을 두고 가봐야 해서 미안하다는 것 이상의 의미였음을 깨달았음.

“…얼마나요?”  
“해롤드, 충격이 크겠지만 임신 사실을 모르고 있었다고 해서 죄책감을 가질 필요는-”  
“얼마나 됐었는데요.”  
“…7주요.”

술루는 맥이 탁 풀린듯이 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 돌렸음. 당연히 그냥 업무 때문에 피곤한거라고 생각했었음. 함선의 조타수란 항상 피곤할 수밖에 없었으니까. 피곤하지 않은 때라곤 지상직 휴가를 나오는 때 뿐이었으니까 그나마 알 수 있는 지표는 그것 뿐이었는데… 술루는 딱히 아이를 원한 적도, 가지고 싶어했던 적도, 존과 그런 얘기를 했던 적도 없었고, 자신들이 사실상 불임 커플이라는 것도 염두에 둔 적조차 없었지만 그래도 눈물이 툭 하고 흘렀음.

“당신 잘못이 아니에요, 해롤드. 아이는 자연유산이었어요. 열성 오메가에게는 아무 이유 없이 그런 경우가 많아요.”  
“…그냥 피곤한 건줄 알고…. 계속 일 했는데…”  
“모를 수밖에 없어요. 열성 오메가는 3개월까지도 힛싸가 유지되니까 당신이 알 수 있는 방법은 없었어요. 죄책감 가질 일이 아니에요.”

간호사의 말은 틀린게 하나도 없었고, 그들은 2세를 계획하고 있었던 것도 아니었지만 그래도 존은 알파니까 이 상황이 더 힘들었을거라는 생각이 들자 술루는 눈물이 멎지를 않았음. 그가 ‘본부 소환 받은 걸로 해놨어’라는 말을 했던 걸 떠올리자 더더욱. 브래드버리호에 있었던 자신을 쉴 수 있게 지구로 데려오고, 알리바이를 만들고… 슬퍼할 새도 없이 바빴을 거란 생각이 들었음.

“…오늘 무슨 요일이에요?”  
“금요일이요. 오후 3시 반이에요. 당신은 어제 밤에 쓰러졌던거고요. 앞으로 2주는 절대안정 해야 돼요.”

* * *

존은 분명 술루에게 ‘저녁에 갈게’라고 약속했지만 집에 돌아온 건 새벽녘이 다 되어서였음. 급하게 침실로 향하려다가 거울에 비친 자기 모습을 보고 존은 침실 밖에 있어서 손을 씻는 정도 외에는 별로 쓴 적도 없던 욕실로 향했음. 근접전때 팔과 다리 부근에 총이 스쳐 찢어진 자국이 남아있는 옷을 벗어던지고 자기 자신의 살갗마냥 익숙하게 달라붙어있는 클링온 행성의 흙먼지나 그들의 피가 한데 씻겨내려가는 걸 샤워 부스안에 서서 멍하니 내려다보다가 이내 부스 바닥에 맑은 물이 흐르기 시작하자 밖으로 나와 타월로 젖은 몸을 닦고 언제 넣어뒀던건지 기억도 안 나는 욕실 서랍장 안의 옷을 꺼내 입었음. 머리 끝부분에 물기가 약간 남아있긴 했지만 물방울이 떨어질 정도도 아니고 해서 대충 타월로 한 번 더 털어낸 뒤 존은 침실로 들어갔음. 어두운 램프 불빛에 책을 손에 든 채 졸고 있던 간호사는 존이 온 걸 보고는 조용히 거실로 나갔음. 존은 침대 옆 의자에 앉을까 하다가 조금이라도 더 술루에게 가까이 있고 싶어서 그의 옆에 누워 조심스럽게 술루를 껴안았음. 얼마 지나지 않아 술루가 잠에서 깼는지 약간 뒤척이나 싶더니 존이 옆에 있는 걸 알고는 잠긴 목소리로 말했음.

“왔어요?”  
“늦어서 미안.”

술루는 말없이 몸을 약간 돌려 존의 목을 끌어안았음. 팔에는 힘이 없었고 몸을 움직이는게 아픈지 눈을 살짝 찌푸렸음. 존은 술루를 달래듯이 등을 쓰다듬었고 술루는 존이 새벽녘에야 돌아온 것도 그렇고, 아무래도 방금 샤워한 것 같은 느낌도 그렇고 또 근접전이 있었나보다 하고 짐작했지만 아무 말도 하지 않았음. 그냥 그가 오래 있을 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 속으로만 생각했을 뿐. 존은 술루의 머리카락과 옆얼굴을 한참 매만지더니 이마에 키스했음.

“점심 때까지 있을 수 있어. 그만 자.”  
“낮에 계속 자서 안 졸려요.”

사실은 잤다기 보다는 약기운에 정신을 잃었다는 표현이 더 맞았지만 굳이 그렇게 세세하게 말할 필요는 없지 하고 술루는 생각했음. 하지만 존에게 말해야 하는 것 한 가지가 떠올랐음. 어쩌면 이미 알고 있을지도 몰랐지만… 그리고 자신이 스타플릿 근무를 하려면 오메가라는 걸 주변사람들에게 숨겨야 하니까 애초에 2세애 대한 얘기는 논의조차 오가지 않고 안 가지기도 한거나 다름 없었고, 불임이나 마찬가지니까 딱히 피임 얘기도 없었던 거였으니 그렇게 중요한 얘기는 아닐지도 몰랐지만… 하지만 술루는 역시 본딩 알파에게 말은 해야 할거라는 생각이 들었음. 정작 말하려고 하니까 입이 떨어지질 않긴 했지만.

“나… 이제 임신 못 한대요.”

사실 유산이 처음이었던 것도 아니었음. 존에게는 말하지 않았지만 사실 첫번째 본딩 알파와 한 번 임신한 적이 있었음. 당연히 임신한 줄도 모르고 이번처럼 그대로 유산했었지만. … 존에게 이것도 설명해야 할까. 본딩 알파가 존 이전에 두 명이 있었던 건 존도 알고 있지만 사실 제대로된 내막은 알지 못하고 있었음. 자세한 얘기를 하려면 임신했던 것도 얘기해야 할테니까. 그것만큼은 도저히 말할 수가 없어서… 술루는 같이 산지 4년이나 됐고, 이제는 존의 무표정한 얼굴도 얼마든지 무슨 생각을 하는지 알아볼 수 있고, 존이 자신을 얼마나 사랑하고 아끼는지도 잘 알지만 마치 처음 자신이 이전에도 본딩알파가 있었다는 걸 고백했을 때처럼 ‘이 사람이 나한테 실망해서 떠날지도 몰라’하는 생각이 들어 두려움에 떨었음. 첫번째 본딩알파가 그를 버리고 떠난게 그런 이유였으니까. 알파가 죽는게 아닌이상 본딩은 끊어지질 않으니까 오메가 입장에서는 빨리 새로 본딩을 맺어줄 알파를 찾는게 급선무였음. 본딩알파가 관계는 고사하고 만나는 것도 제대로 해주지 않을 정도로 나몰라라 하고 버리고 가는 사람이라면 더더욱. 시간이 지날수록 안 그래도 이미 본딩 자국이 있는 오메가에게 본딩해줄 알파를 찾는건 더 힘들어지니까. 어떻게든 첫 힛싸는 알아서 넘긴다 해도 컨디션은 점점 바닥을 치는 오메가가 본딩 흔적이라는 핸디캡까지 지니고 새 알파를 꼬시기란 쉬운일이 아니었으니까.

첫 번째 알파는 그가 유산한걸 알고는 자기 아이를 죽였다며 화를 내고 떠나버렸음. 아니 떠났다기 보다는 술루를 내쫓은거였음. 아무리 찾아가도 만나주지도 않고, 한때 그가 살던 알파의 집에는 이제 다른 오메가가 들락거리는 것도 보였음. 결국 술루는 일주일도 되지 않아 금방 포기하고 다른 알파를 찾아 나섰음. 겨우 새 알파를 찾아 두 번째 본딩을 맺고 약간 지내나 했더니 ‘야 니가 버린 오메가, 그새 다른 알파찾았더라?’하는 소리를 어디서 들었는지 첫 번째 알파가 갑자기 나타났고, 술루가 보는 앞에서 그의 새 본딩알파를 죽여버렸음. 좀 더 정확하게 말하자면 술루도 죽일 셈으로 왔었던 거지만… 어쨌든 술루는 겨우 도망쳤고, 그 일로 그는 알파들의 소유욕에 대해 뼈저리게 배웠던 거였음. 알파본능은 그들이 평소라면 결코 그렇게 반응하지 않을만한 일도 이성이 확 나가게 해버리는 그런 구석이 있었음. 술루는 존이 어떻게 반응할지 겁이 났음. 그 첫번째 본딩 알파가 돈을 요구하며 협박해왔을때도, 자기 몸에 손을 댄 것도 아니고 그냥 협박한 것만으로도 그렇게 죽여버렸는데. 존이라면 아마…

“…미안해…”

차라리 화가 난 목소리였다면 마음이 좀 더 편했을까 하는 생각이 들 정도로 자신을 더욱 꼭 끌어안으며 중얼거리듯이 말하는 존의 낮은 목소리가 술루의 마음을 아프게 때렸음. 자신이 임신했었다는 충격보다도 어쨌든 유산돼서 낙태 걱정은 할 필요가 없어졌다는 사실에 안도하기만 했던 이전과는 달리 술루는 처음으로 자신이 유산을 한게 슬펐음. 뭔가 중요한 것을 잃어버린 것 같아서, 이것마저도 제대로 못 하고, 앞으로도 할 수 없는 쓸모없는 게 된 기분이 들어 그는 어느새 작게 흐느끼기 시작했고 존은 한참동안 술루의 등을 토닥이며 그를 안아주었음. 아침이 밝아올 무렵 술루는 울다가 지쳐 겨우 잠이 들었고 존은 술루를 품에 안은 채 잔인하게도 멈출 줄 모르고 움직이는 시계 바늘을 멍하니 바라보고 있었음. 아무리 늦어도 열 두시 까지는 다시 복귀해야 했음. 존은 스타플릿이고 뭐고 이대로 술루를 데리고 어디로든 멀리 도망가버리고 싶다는 충동에 바보같이 무슨 생각을 하는거냐고 씁쓸하게 스스로를 타박하며 눈을 감았음.


	9. Chapter 9

조타수, 펜싱남 외에도 술루 자신은 알지 못하는 별명이 엔터프라이즈호 크루들 사이에는 여러가지가 있었음. 아시안 핫 가이. 워프 보이 등등. 전반적으로 누구에게나 언제나 젠틀하고 잘 웃는 사람이면서 은근히 금욕적일것 같은 쿨함이 있어서 웬만한 사람들은 한번씩은 마음에 품어봤을 만큼 술루는 인기가 있었음. 하지만 체콥의 퍼피러브가 함선내에 파다하게 소문이 나면서 다들 ‘그래, 뭐 체콥이라면’하는 식으로 물러나주는 식이었음. 그런데 그 퍼피러브가, ‘술루는 애인이 이미 있대’라는 말로 와장창 박살이 나려는 참이었음.

“진짜? 전혀 몰랐는데.”  
“하긴. 좋은 사람들은 이미 다들 임자 있더라.”  
“누군데? 누군데?”  
“우후라 중위님이랑 캐롤 대위님이 물어봤는데, 끝까지 한 마디도 안 했대.”  
“그럼 파벨은 어떡해?”  
“어떡하긴. 남의 남자 뺏을 순 없잖아.”  
“난 있는데ㅋ”  
“이년이ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”  
“술루는 100% 지구인이지?”  
“ㅇㅇ일부다처 꿈깨세여ㅋ”

엔터프라이즈의 크루들이 삼삼오오 모이기만 하면 요즘의 화제는 ‘조타수 술루의 애인은 과연 누구일까’하는 거였음. 1년이 다 되어가도록 애인의 유무조차 모를 정도로 그가 사생활에 철저했다는 것에 새삼 놀라기도 했고. 

“하긴. 생각해보면 모든 사람한테 다 친절하니까, 딱히 누구랑 가깝다거나 한건 아니었지.”  
“닥터 맥코이랑은 약간 친하지 않나?”  
“닥터 맥코이는 누구랑이든 엄청 친하지 않나.”  
“아. 무슨 말인지 알 거 같아. 저번에 나도 검진 갔는데-”

이제 화제는 술루에서 본즈로 옮겨간 참이었지만 그래도 체콥이 나타나자 크루들은 자기들도 모르게 말을 뚝 멈췄음. 너무 티났잖아; 싶을 정도로. 체콥은 그들이 왜 말을 갑자기 멈췄는지도 잘 알았고, 왜 사람들이 유독 자신을 측은한 눈으로 보거나, 친절하게 굴어주거나 하는지 잘 알고 있었음. 그 파다한 소문을 체콥이라고 귀가 없는건 아니니 들을 수밖에 없었으니까. 미스터 술루가 이미 애인이 있다고.

술루는 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼, 자신을 둘러싼 수근거림이 들리지 않는사람처럼 평소와 똑같았음. 엔터프라이즈호의 일반 크루들은 애초에 술루와 말을 섞어본 일도 없으니 잘 몰랐지만 브릿지의 크루들은 ‘아, 이런 사람이었나?’하고 술루의 의외의 모습을 발견한 것 같은, 아니 어쩌면 의외가 아니라 이제야 그가 진짜로 어떤 사람인지의 일부를 보게 된 것 같은 기분이 들었음. 정말로 아무렇지도 않게, 너무나 자연스럽게 평소와 같은 행동과 말투가, 체콥을 대할 적에도 어색한 것 하나 없는 그 모습을 보면서 커크는 처음부터도 그렇고 지금도 그렇고 저 술루는 진짜 술루 자신의 모습은 아닌것 같다는 생각이 들었음. 그게 위선적이라거나 이중적이어서 기분이 나쁘다거나 하다기 보다는… 그냥 저렇게까지 철벽 안 쳐도 되는데. 여기에 술루를 나쁘게 생각하거나 고깝게 보는 사람은 아무도 없는데 그가 필요 이상으로 자기 주변 관계를 조심스럽게 대한다는 느낌이 들었음. 하긴. 파이크 함장님에게 언뜻 들은 말로는 술루가 가는 곳마다 여간 텃세가 심한게 아니어서 단단히 고생 좀 한 녀석이라고 했었음. 보통 브릿지 크루들은 아무리 엘리트였어도 본부 지위는 소위부터, 함선 지위는 아무리 빨리도 2등 업무부터 보게 되는데 술루는 그렇잖아도 2년 조기졸업이라 첫 임관시에는 고작 19살이었는데 중위에 조타수로 일을 시작했으니 웬만한 사람들은 눈엣가시로 볼 수밖에 없었을 거였음. 그 브래드버리호에서조차도 업무 수행에는 물론 지장이 없었지만 크루들과 가까워지는데에는 시간이 2년쯤 걸렸다니까. 그 뒤에도 딱히 사적으로까지 친하거나 하진 않았다고 하지만. 그래서 파이크 함장이 엔터프라이즈 호를 희망하는 술루를 마침 커크가 함장을 맡게 된 새 함대에 배치해준 거였음. 애초에 신생 엘리트들을 실전으로 단련시키기 위해 상부에서 기획한 행성 탐사선인 커크의 엔터프라이즈호는 17살의 체콥이 소위이긴 해도 1등 항해사로 임관받았을 만큼 평균 연령대가 낮았음. 7년짜리 탐사선이니 그 정도 경력을 쌓고 난 뒤에는 부함장으로 승진해도 더 이상 어디 가서 타박 맞진 않겠지 싶어서 파이크 함장이 배려한 거였음. 경력상 이제 브래드버리호와 달리 중간에 지구귀환을 하는 일이 없는 장기 탐사선을 탈 때인데, 또다시 텃세로 고생하는건 너무 힘들테니까.

사실 술루는 자신을 둘러싼 소문이 전혀 신경이 쓰이지 않는 건 아니었음. 자신의 평판에 귀를 기울이고, 사람들의 안색을 살피는 일은 술루가 평생 해온 일이나 다름 없었음. 다만 지금은 체콥의 감정이나, 그 밖의 다른 일들보다 더 신경쓰이는 일이 있었을 뿐. 존은 내색하지 않았지만 상부에서 아무런 예고도 말도 없이 존의 크루 72명을 빼앗아버리듯 전원 교체 시켜버린게 8개월쯤 전이었음. 그 뒤로 존은 자신을 벤전스호에 발도 들이지 못하게 해서 아직 한 번도 간 적이 없었지만… 어떨지는 짐작이 갔음. 24시간 부하직원들에게 둘러싸여 지내는거나 다름 없는 캡틴을 72명의 본부 직속 크루들이 감시하고 있는 거였음. 차라리 자신의 개인실에서 몇 시간씩 쉬는게 존에게는 유일한 휴식일 거였음. 술루는 그냥 기계적으로 컨트롤 패널을 조작하면서 이대로 존이랑 어디라도 멀리 떠나버릴까 하는 생각을 하다가 얼마나 허황되고 실없는 소리인지 자기가 생각해도 어이가 없어서 피식 웃고 말았음. 추격자가 분명 붙을텐데, 제대로 반격하려면 무기도 필요하고, 강제로 비행선째로 워프당하지 않으려면 함선 규모는 되는 비행선을 손에 넣어야 했음. 그건 또 어디서… 그리고 도대체 어디로 가나 싶었음. 스타플릿 영역이 아닌 곳? 클링온들은 이미 스타플릿과 별개로 존을 개인적인 원한관계로 보고 있었음. 클링온들에게서도 도망쳐야 했고… … 무엇보다도 유전자 조작 인간이 아닌 보통 사람인데다가 오메가이기까지 한 자신은 존에게 짐이 될 수밖에 없었음. 본부는 당연히 자신이 오메가인걸 알고 있고, 의료 기록을 통해 힛싸 주기도 알고 있을 거였음. 존이 자신의 곁을 떠날 수도, 다른 일을 할 수도 없는 날을 골라 공격하겠지… 

그렇다고 자신이 떠난다고 해서 뭐가 달라질 것도 아니었음. 본딩 오메가가 있다는 건 하나의 약점일 뿐 그들이 존을 쳐내려는 근본적인 원인은… 존이 존이라는 거였으니까. 존 해리슨이라는 유전적으로 우월한 인간의 존재가 그들은 이제 마음에 들지 않았던거임. 쓸 때는 좋다고 써놓고선 이젠 자기들끼리도 클링온을 상대할 수 있을 만큼 무기가 발전하자 이렇게 … 술루는 존이 자신의 크루 72명을 지키지 못한 것을 자책하고 있다는 걸 잘 알았음. 그가 어뢰에 자기 크루들을 숨겨 빼돌리려는 시도를 했었다는 것도 얼마 전에야 우연히 기밀 파일을 읽다가 알게 되었었음. 물론 이름이나 고유명사는 전부 블랙처리 되어있었지만 날짜 시기와 72라는 숫자에서 술루는 그게 존과 존의 크루들 이야기라는 걸 단번에 알아봤음. 표면상으로 드러난게 그 정도면 아마 정치적 뒷공작이라든지 하는 일들은 할 수 있는 만큼 전부 다 해봤을 거였음. 어쩌면 그래서 300년이나 버텼는지도… 

“-루, 술루-”  
“네, 캡틴.”  
“? 괜찮아? 왜 대답이 없어?”  
“죄송합니다. 업무에 열중해있느라 듣지 못했습니다.”  
“너 근무시간 끝났다고.”

시간이 그렇게 흐른지 몰랐는데, 술루가 고개를 들어 보니 시계는 벌써 저녁 6시를 가리키고 있었고 교대를 위해 2등 항해사가 브릿지 입구에 서 있었음. 술루는 그와 가볍게 눈인사를 나누고 몇 가지 변경사항을 알려주고는 개인실로 향하기 위해 브릿지 엘레베이터에 올라탔음. 내일 아침까지는 사실상 그가 설정해놓은대로 자동운항모드로 항해할 거였음. 중간에 돌발적으로 소행성 벨트를 만난다거나, 전투의 잔해물들이 있는 지대를 지나게 되면 2등 항해사가 일단은 조종간을 잡긴 하겠지만 그건 자신이 호출을 받고 브릿지로 복귀하기 전까지만 이었음. 조타수는 자신이니까. 엘레베이터에 올라탄 술루는 존 걱정에 속으로 한숨을 삼키며 눈을 감았음. 다른사람들이 보기엔 그냥 피곤한가보다 싶을 모습이었음. 그때 누군가가 엘레베이터에 함께 탔고 술루는 거의 습관적으로 눈을 뜨고 고개를 들어 옆에 선 사람을 보았음.

“아, 체콥. 너도 근무시간 끝났구나.”  
“네. 피곤해보이네요.”  
“음, 어제 밤에 소행성 밀집 지역을 지나느라… 방에 돌아가는거야?”  
“네. 미스터 술루도요?”  
“응. 좀 자려고.”

대화는 그게 전부였음. 술루는 체콥이 의기소침한듯 침울한 눈빛인 걸 알아봤지만 자신이 어떻게 해줄 수 있는 문제도 아니고, 짝사랑이 깨어지는거야 살면서 겪을만한 일인거고, 게다가 자신이 여기서 친절함을 베푼답시고 어중간하게 굴면 오히려 체콥을 혼란스럽게 하는 여지를 주는 게 되는 것 같아 그 이상은 아무것도 하지 않았음. 체콥은 어색하게, 술루는 평소처럼 복도가 갈라지는 곳에서 인사를 하고 헤어졌고, 술루는 방에 돌아오자마자 씻을 새도 없이 그냥 그대로 자기 침대에 쓰러져 잠이 들었음.

술루가 다시 깬 건 밤 10시쯤이었음. 짧게 자는 것에 익숙해진 몸음 아무리 피곤해도 4시간마다 이렇게 한 번씩 저절로 깨곤 했음. 술루는 그대로 다시 눈을 감고 잠을 청하려다가 도저히… 존을 봐야겠다는 생각이 들어 자리에서 일어났음. 자신은 존의 개인실로 직접 워프하는거니까 존이 목숨도 믿고 내맡기던 크루가 전원 본부의 감시자들로 교체 되었다 한들 어차피 다른 크루들의 눈에 띄면 안 되는 건 동일하니까 사실은 존이 엔터프라이즈에 오는 게 더 아슬아슬한 일이었음. 뭐… 벤전스호가 만일 전투중이라면 술루는 최악의 경우 워프가 튕겨나가 아무것도 없는 우주 한복판에 워프하게 되는 셈이니 그게 더 위험하지 않냐고 한다면 토론의 여지가 있긴 했지만. 어쨌든… 존이 오기로 한 건 닷새나 남아있었고, 술루는 오늘 밤 존을 보지 않고서는 도저히… 존을 보지 못하면 미칠것 같았음. 그가 안전하다는 걸, 그가 괜찮다는 걸 확인하고 싶었음. 빌어먹을 크루들이 ‘캡틴은 재생력이 우수한 유전자 조작 인간이시니까요’ 같은 논리를 내세워 또 그를 혼자 위험한 곳에 밀어넣지는 않았는지 알아야만 했음. 어차피 존은 말하지 않을 거고, 언제나 상처하나 없이 매끈한 피부니까 다쳤었는지, 얼마나 다쳤었는지 자신은 알 길이 없을테지만… 그래도 봐야했음. 술루는 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 인터폰 옆에 달려있는 보안 시스템 모니터를 통해 일단 벤전스호가 교전상태인지를 확인했음. 원래대로라면 술루의 보안 인가로는 아무리 확인해봤자 비밀 작전 수행중일 경우 교전 중이더라도 ‘순찰 비행 중’으로만 뜰 거였음. 클링온 분쟁지역의 총사령관 함선인 벤전스호에 관련된 모든 비밀사항은 언제나 1급 기밀이었으니까 술루는 볼 수 없었음. 하지만 자신의 크루가 전원 교체되고, 술루에게 벤전스호에 오지 말라고 말한 지 얼마 지나지 않아 존은 ‘정말로 위급한 때에만’ 쓰라고 일회적으로 사용할 수 있는 벤전스호 접근 코드와 보안 인가 코드를 알려준게 있었음. 예를 들자면 술루가 힛싸일인데 존이 오지 못한다거나 하는 그런 때. 워프해서 엔터프라이즈로까지 가진 못할지 몰라도 자기 개인실에 틈틈이 들려 술루가 평소보다 버겁긴 해도 자살시도나 다름 없는 혼자 힛싸를 보내는 것보다는 훨씬 안전하게 힛싸를 보낼 수 있게 하려는 거였음.

당연히 존은 이런때 쓰라고 그 코드를 준게 아니었지만… 술루는 잠시 문 앞에 서서 고민했음. 하지만 존을 보지 않고서는 도저히 이 불안감이 달래질 길이 없다는 것도 술루는 잘 알고 있었음. 그가 안전한지, 그가 무사한지, 어떻게든 확인하고 싶었음. 술루는 벌떡 일어나 자기 개인실 밖으로 나갔음. 보안인가 코드 정보가 담긴 칩을 손에 쥔 채 빠르게 워프실을 향해 걸어가다가 뜻밖의 인물과 마주쳤지만.

“체콥.”  
“미스떠 술루.”

서로 할 말이 없었기 때문에 한동안 어색하게 서서 상대만 바라보다가 술루가 먼저 눈인사를 가볍게 하고 체콥을 지나쳐 가려는데, 체콥이 물었음.

“그 사람이 잘해줘요?”

체콥은 물론 말하자마자 후회했음. 자기가 생각해도 뜬금없이 이게 무슨 소리야 싶었으니까. 자기가 술루와 무슨 사이였던 것도 아니고, 아무리 친하다고 해도 남의 개인적인 연애사에 훈수를 둘 상황도 아니고… 하지만 체콥의 걱정과는 달리 술루는 걸음을 멈춰서고는 부드럽게 웃으며 대답했음. 정말로 행복한듯이 입이 부드러운 호를 그리고, 눈꼬리가 둥글게 휘어지는, 체콥을 두근거리게 만드는 바로 그 웃음을 지으면서. 

“응. 정말 잘해줘.”

크루들의 수근거림을 들으면서, 얼마 전부터는 ‘뺏어도 되지 않을까?’하는 생각까지 조금씩 들기 시작해서 자신의 도덕적 중심이 근간부터 흔들리는 기분에 혼란스러웠던 체콥은 망설임 없이, 확신에 찬 대답을 하는 술루의 모습에서 그가 정말 사랑받고 있고, 행복해하고 있다는 걸 깨달았음. 그리고 자신이 아무리 그를 마음에 품고 있어도, 그를 포기해야만 한다는 것도. 체콥은 약간 눈물이 고인 눈으로, 입술을 꾹 다문채 고개를 끄덕이고는 그대로 가던 방향으로 걸어갔음. 술루는 잠시 그 뒷모습을 보다가 자기 손바닥 안에 놓인 칩을 바라보았음. 술루는 한숨을 쉬고는 워프실로 향하던 발걸음을 돌려 다시 방으로 향했음. 이런때 쓰라고 준 것이 아니니까. 아무리 존이라 해도 일회성이나마 이런 코드를 본부도 자기 크루들도 모르게 손에 넣는건 여간 어려운 일이 아니었을테니까, 단순히 ‘불안해서 보고 싶었다’는 이유로 이걸 쓸 수는 없었음. 그가 자신을 사랑하기 위해 적어도 매주 한 번씩 자신을 찾아오는 고생을 하는 만큼, 자신도 그에 걸맞는 몫을 해내야 했음. 모든 부담을 존에게만 떠넘기고 한없이 매달리기만 하는 애인은 되고 싶지 않았음. 존 해리슨을 사랑하는데에는 그 정도는 할 수 있어야 한다는 생각이 들었음. 존은 그 정도는 받아야 마땅한 사람이니까.


	10. Chapter 10

본즈는 자신이 두 달뒤 출항 예정인 엔터프라이즈호의 7년 장기 행성탐사선에 수석 의료 장교로 임관된다는 소식을 들었을 때에도 별 감흥이 없었음. 수석이든 뭐든간에 의사는 그냥 의사라고만 생각했으니까. 그편이 크루들의 건강을 책임지는데에도 훨씬 도움이 되었음. 게급이니 승진이니 연연하지 않고 ‘의사는 중위냐 대위냐 같은게 중요한게 아냐. 중요한 순간에 크루들을 살릴 수 있는 의사인지가 중요하지’라고만 생각했으니까. 어쩌면 그게 착실하게 승진 사다리를 타고 있는 이유일지도 몰랐음. 별달리 윗선에 아부를 떨거나 정치적으로 굴거나 한 적은 한 번도 없었으니까. 그런데 실제 임관을 받는 자리에 가게 되었을 때에는, 자신이 지금껏 생각했던대로 ‘아플 일 없게 백신과 개별 크루 건강을 관리하고, 부상을 입거나 예기치 않은 질병에 걸리게 되면 신속하게 치료한다’는 일 외에 자신이 다른 업무도 맏게 될 거라는 걸 알게 되었음. 다들 예복을 입고 있는 격식 있는 임관식이 끝난 뒤 본부의 의료 제독이 자신을 따로 부른다는 소리에 ‘왜지? 정치에는 휘말리기 싫은데’라고 생각하며 따라가봤더니 내사과 사람도 있었는데, 계급장들을 보아하니 다들 쟁쟁하게 별을 달고 계신 분들이었음. 그 자리에서 그는 처음으로 말로만 듣던 오메가 크루가 루머가 아니라 실제로 존재하며 (원칙적으로는 가능하지만 다른 이들에게 정체를 들키지 않아야 한다는 안전규정이 있었기에 사실상 도시괴담 같은 느낌이었음) 자신이 건강을 책임져야 할 엔터프라이즈의 500명 크루 중 한 명이 오메가라는 걸 알게 되었음. 그 어떠한 경우에도 지금 이 자리에서 자신에게 이 사실을 알려준 두 사람에게서 직속 명령이 내려오는게 아닌 이상 사실을 발설해서는 안 된다는 서약에 서명하면서 본즈는 침착하게 ‘이건 그냥 의료적인 이야기야’라고만 생각하려 애썼지만 도저히 그게 누구일지, 어떤 사람일지 궁금함이 일어나는 건 막을 도리가 없었음.

아주 가끔이긴 하지만 출항 직전에 승선 크루가 변경되는 일이 있긴 있기 때문에 기밀 유지 서약을 하긴 했지만 정작 본즈는 오메가 크루가 누구인지는 아직 알지 못했음. 수석 의료 장교로서 엔터프라이즈호가 출항한 뒤에야 발효되는 보안 인가를 통해 500명의 개인 메디컬 기록을 보안사항까지 전부 들여다봐야만 그를 찾을 수 있는 거였음. 생물학 책에서만 봤던 오메가라니. 뭐 사실 길을 돌아다니다보면, 특히 슬럼가나 홍등가에 가면 오메가들을 보는게 그렇게 어려운 일은 아니었겠지만 본즈는 그런 식으로 구경하듯이 그들을 들여다보러 가고 싶을 정도로 오메가가 실물로 봐야만 하겠다는 흥미가 있었던 것도 아니어서, 의료적 지식은 모두 있었지만 실제로 오메가를 만나본 적은 없었음. 어쩌면… 만난 적이 있는데 베타여서 몰랐던 걸지도.

말이 인가가 있으니 볼 수 있어! 이지, 함선의 수석 의료 장교가 500명 크루의 의료 기록을 보안 기록까지 일일이 매번 보안 인가 찍어가며 들여다보면서 누가 오메가인가 찾아보고 있을만큼 한가한 시간은 없었음. 본즈는 곧 그 일을 거의 잊어버리다시피 했고, 가끔씩 생각이 나곤 했지만 딱히 염두에 두진 않았음. ‘뭐, 7년이나 항해하는데 한 번쯤은 메디컬 베이에 오겠지’ 하는 생각이었음. 하지만 이런건 기대하고 있지 않았었음. 출항한지 두 달만에 실시한 안전규정상 매 60일마다 실시하는 정기 건강 검진 첫날부터 그 오메가를 보게 될 줄은. 

그리고 그게 거의 매일 같이 얼굴을 마주했던 조타수일줄은.

일단은 개인의 의료 기록을 살펴보고 알레르기나 특이사항은 없는지, 특히 약물이나 백신 사용에 있어서 주의해야 할 점은 없는지 파악하려고 세부사항을 보는데… …. 거기에 적혀 있었음. 오메가라는 글자가. 그리고 그에 관련된 그의 의료 기록이. 본즈는 의사로서 환자의 병력이나 신체적 특이사항에 대해서는 의료적으로 충고하거나 상담해야 하는 게 아닌이상 아무것도 언급하지 말자라는 주의였지만, 순간 놀라서 눈을 깜빡이며 한동안 멍하니 기록을 바라보고 있을 수밖에 없었음. 바로 맞은편 의자에 술루가 언제나처럼 미소를 띄고 앉아있는데도. 아마 자신이 오메가라는 기록을 읽고 있다는 걸 눈치채고도 남았겠지 하는 생각을 하며 본즈는 어색하게 서류에서 고개를 들었음. 일반적으로 하는 질의응답과 기본적인 검사들을 진행하면서 본즈는 자꾸만 술루의 얼굴에 방금 서류에서 읽은 것들이 겹쳐보여 표정을 관리하는 것조차도 쉽지가 않았음. 

유산 경험이 두 번이나 있는 열성 오메가.

열성오메가에게 유산은 열에 여덟은 일어나는 흔한 일이었음. 하지만 매일 저렇게 젠틀하게 웃고다니는 녀석이 그런 일이 있었을 줄은 본즈는 짐작조차 하지 못했었기 때문에 아무말도 할 수가 없었음. 무슨 말을 할 수 있는 것도 아니긴 했지만… 그러다가 문득 본즈는 뭔가 마음에 걸리는게 생각났음.

“힛싸가 일반적인 경우보다 조금 심할텐데. 본딩 알파는…?”  
“그건 걱정하시지 않아도 돼요.”

본즈가 시키는대로 가운을 열고 스캐닝 기계 앞에 서 있던 술루가 고개를 살짝 돌려 웃어보이며 말했음. 힛싸가 일반적인 경우보다 심하다는 건, 나름 다년간의 의료 경험을 통해 터득한 돌려말하기 기술이 빛을 발하는 순간이었음. 두 번째 유산에서 잔여물 때문에 수술로 자궁 내벽을 전부 긁어내야 했던 술루는 불임이었고, 그럴 경우 오메가들은 힛싸가 더 심해지는 경향이 있었음. 그리고 본딩 기록은 세 번이나 되던데 어지간한 알파라면 그 정도로… 소위 그들이 사용하는 저급한 표현에 따르면 ‘닳아 빠진’ 오메가는 그다지 선호하지도 애착을 가지지도 않았기 때문에… 하지만 술루의 웃는 얼굴도 그렇고, 세 번째 본딩 알파와의 본딩 등록일이 6년 전인 것도 그렇고… 정말 운 좋게 그런걸 다 포용해주는 알파를 만났나보다 할 뿐이었음. 다행히도 본즈는 곧 다시 침착을 되찾았고, 아무 일 없는것처럼, 아무런 특이사항도 없는것처럼 검진을 마쳤음. 본즈는 메디컬 베이를 나가는 술루의 뒷모습을 보면서 ‘그냥 인종 같은거야. 특이할 것도 없는거고, 그냥 … 댐잇! 환자는 다 환자야 편애따위는 없는거야’라고 속으로 중얼거렸음. 하지만 알파인 커크가 행성 탐사에 자꾸만 우주식물학을 전공한 술루를 데리고 둘이 내려가려고 할 적마다 “댐잇! 짐! 스팍이랑 내려가라고!”같은 잔소리를 자꾸만 하는 자신을 발견했음. 본즈맘에게 크루들은 전부 물가에 내놓은 아이 같았지만, 그 중 술루는 특히 좀 더 아슬아슬한 곳에 서 있는 수영도 못하는 가장 어린애 같은 느낌이었으니까.

그래서 그의 몸에서 구타당한 흔적을 맨 처음 발견했을 때, 곧장 물었던 거였음.

“본딩 알파 이름이 뭐야.”  
“그런 거 아니에요.”  
“내가 너 담당한지 3년 반이야. 의사 앞에서 되도 않는 핑계 댈 생각하지 마. 이건 맞아서 생긴거야. 누구야 본딩 알파가.”  
“맞은 거 아니에요.”  
“난 수석 의료 장교고, 네가 동의하지 않아도, 네 진술이 없어도 신고할 수 있어. 누구야.”

술루는 본즈의 눈에서 자신이 꺾지 못할 고집을 보았음. 본즈가 단순히 의사-환자 관계를 넘어서서 자신을 진심으로 걱정해주는 사람이라는 것도. 술루는 잠시 입술을 깨물며 자기 무릎을 쳐다보다가 한숨을 쉬며 이야기를 털어놓았음. 왜 이게 맞은게 아닌건지. 왜 본딩 알파를 신고하길 원치 않는것인지. … 이야기가 전부 끝난 뒤, 본즈는 아무 말이 없었음. 다만 술루의 몸에 남은 멍자국을 빠르게 옅게 해줄 패치를 붙여줄 뿐이었음.


	11. Chapter 11

존은 더 이상 저항하지 않고 얌전히 공격을 그냥 몸으로 다 받아내기만 했지만 공격은 멈추지 않았음. 그냥 단 한순간만이라도 더 술루를 보고 싶었기 때문에 존은 그대로 집중 치료 캡슐 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 쓰러진채 버티고 있었음. 등부근에 끊임없이 맞는 총격에 척수는 쉼없이 재생되고 부서지기를 반복했고 신경 재생 중에서도 가장 고통스러운 척수가 재생되려고 꾸물거리는 감각에 존은 이제 그만 재생이 멎었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 아주 잠시 들었지만, 그렇게 되면 더 이상 술루를 보지 못한다는 생각에 그냥 이대로 영원히 있어도 좋으니까 술루 곁에 조금이라도 더 있고 싶다고 생각했음. …언제나 바쁘게 가버려야 했는데… 술루가 아무리 아파도, 아무리 자신을 그리워해도, 자신은 언제나 등을 돌려 벤전스호로 가버리곤 했음. 한 번이라도 가지 말라고 떼라도 썼으면 그게 지금 이렇게 후회가 되진 않을텐데. 술루는 언제나 웃으면서 가보라고 자신을 보내줬음. 약속을 하고도 가지 못하는 날도 많았음. 그것도 단 한번도 술루는 질책하지도 원망하지도 않았음. 단 한번도 자신보다 임무를 더 우선순위에 두는 본딩 알파에게 불평 한 마디 한 적이 없었음. 존은 왜 그게 그럴만한 가치가 조금도 없었다는 걸, 스타플릿의 정의 같은 건 그렇게 숭고한 것도 명예로운 것도 아니라는 걸, 술루를 희생시킬만한 게 조금도 되지 못한다는 걸 알지 못했나 하고 자책했음. 어쩌면, 그냥 인정하지 않으려 했던걸지도. 그래서 크루 한 명도 지켜내지 못했고, 술루도 지키지 못하게 된 것 같았음. 

존은 어느 순간 너무 고요한 느낌에 자신의 청각이 죽었다는 걸 깨달았음. 그래도 불만은 없었음 어쨌든 술루를 볼 수 있으니까, 상관 없었음. 하지만 바로 다음 순간 뒤쪽에서 기척이 느껴지나 싶더니 오른쪽으로 몸의 중심이 무너졌음. 존은 몸을 일으키려 했지만 그렇게 할 수가 없었음. 재생의 고통 때문에 알지 못하고 있었는데, 방금 전 광선포 일격으로 허리의 오른쪽 절반 정도가 날아간 거였음. 자신을 아주 두 동강 내려는 듯이 왼쪽에도 방금 전과 같은 묵직한 압박이 느껴졌고, 존은 거의 그 순간 정신을 잃었음.

주변의 인기척이나 자신을 이리저리 뒤집고 쑤셔대는 듯한 느낌에 다시 정신이 들었을 때에는 눈을 몇 번이나 깜빡여 봤지만 눈 앞은 새카맣기만 했음. 어둠 속에서도 잘 볼 수 있도록 개조된 시력을 가지고 있었기 때문에 존에게 그렇게 아무 것도 보이지 않는 까만 어둠은 익숙치 않은 것이었고 더 이상 재생의 고통은 느껴지지 않았지만 대신 그것보다도 끔찍한 아픔이 가슴 아래 부근부터 화끈거리며 올라왔음. 보이지도 들리지도 않았지만 두 팔은 여전히 제대로 붙어 있었고 움직일 수도 있었음. 저항하기에 충분했음. 그러나 곧 안정제인지 진정제인지 모를 주사를 맞자 더 이상 그마저도 할 수 없었음. 존은 본부가 자신의 신체를 회수하여 실험을 하는 거라 생각했음. 팔에 누군가가 손가락으로 글씨를 쓰기 전까지는.

[나는 닥터 레오나드 맥코이입니다. 내 말을 알아 들었으면 손가락을 한 번 움직여요.]

닥터 맥코이. 엔터프라이즈호의 수석 의료 장교. 존은 저항을 멈추고 손가락을 까딱였음. 팔에 글씨를 쓰는 방식은 그다지 정확하지 못해서 본즈는 비상 연락 코드를 통해 말을 전했고, 그걸 통해 존은 본즈가 달리 설명하지 않았어도 본즈가 연명해놓은 자신의 목숨이 그다지 길지 못하다는 걸 짐작했음. 그런게 아니라면 이런 식으로 설명할 시간이나 말을 아낄 필요는 없었으니까. 

[술루를 데려올 거에요.]

말은 그것 뿐이었고, 본즈는 더 이상 곁에 없는듯 했음. 하지만 존은 그게 무슨 의미인지 잘 알았음. 솔직히 이런 모습을 술루에게 보여주는게 나을지 어떨지 확신도 판단도 서지 않았음. 닥터 맥코이는 단순히 술루에게 작별인사할 시간을 주기 위해 자신의 목숨을 연명시켜놓았고, 그마저도 시간이 별로 없었음. 존은 집중 치료 캡슐 안에 잠들어있던 술루의 모습을 떠올렸음. 이런 모습을 보여주는게 나을까? 아니면 차라리… … 술루가 울텐데. 내가 달래줘야 하는데. 하지만 점점 의식을 유지하는 것도 힘들어지고 있었고 손을 움직이는 정도도 잘 되지 않고 있었음. 존은 머릿속이 술루 걱정으로 가득 찼음. 더 이상 재생되지 않는 자신의 부상은 보이지 않게 가려놓았나? 술루가 이걸 보면 안 되는데. 마커스가 죽었으니까 본딩은 이제 걱정하지 않아도 돼… 쓸데없는 고집 부리지 말고 다른 알파를 빨리 찾으라고 해야 하는데… 분명히 엑셀서의 함장이 될 수 있을테니까… … 그러고보니 에페 경기는 보지 못했어… 좋은 알파를 만나야 하는데… 

한동안 의식이 흐려져가는 와중에 정신을 잃지 않으려 애쓰며 계속해서 술루를 생각하고 있었는데, 누군가가 손을 잡았음. 그냥 누가잡았다는 것만 인지할 수 있고, 체온의 정도 같은 것도 잘 느껴지지 않았음. 술루인가? 존은 자신이 술루의 손을 알아보지 못하는게 화가 났음. 그때 상대방이 손을 자신의 얼굴에 가져다대었음. 입술을 읽게 하려는 듯이 엄지는 아랫입술에 얹고 나머지 손가락은 뺨을 감싸듯이. 존은 손이 얼굴에 닿는 순간 상대방이 술루라는걸 알았음. 몇 번이나 두 손안에 가두고 키스했던 얼굴이었으니까. 모를 수가 없었음. 하지만 그에게 인사를 해주고 싶은데, 사랑한다는 말을 한참이나 해주지 못해서 해주고 싶은데, 목소리도 나오질 않았음. 

[나에요, 존.]

청각이 죽어버린지 오래여서 술루의 입술이 말하는 소리를 직접 들을 수는 없었지만 목소리가 저절로 들리는 듯 했음. 술루의 부드럽고, 달콤한 목소리. 존은 자신이 왠지 부끄럽다는 생각에 한 번도 그 목소리가 자신이 가장 좋아하는 소리라는 걸 술루에게 말해준적이 없는 걸 깊이 후회했음. 마음 속에만 담아두고 그에게 해주지 않았던 말들이, 하나씩 전부 후회가 되어 밀려왔음. 술루가 아무 말이 없나 했더니, 입술이 떨리더니 손가락 끝에 뭔가 물방울 같은게 느껴졌음. 술루가 울고 있다는 걸 깨닫자 존은 마음이 타버리는 것 같았음. 달래주고 싶은데. 손은 제대로 움직이지 않았음. 눈물을 닦아주는 것도 할 수가 없었음. 원래도 그렇게 썩 우는 사람을 달래는데 능숙하진 못했지만… 술루가 울고 있는데 이렇게 구경만 하듯이 있는 건 정말 싫은데… 

[오늘… 그 말… 한 번도… 못 들었어요…]

겨우 울음을 삼킨 술루가 언제나 하던 말을 했음. 오늘이라는 말만 듣고도 존은 술루가 하려는 말이 뭔지 알았음. 사랑한다고 해달라는 말이었음. 존은 잘 움직이지 않는 입으로 어떻게든 사랑한다고 입모양이라도 말해주고 싶었지만 제대로 되지 않았음. 그 다음에 이어질 말도 알고 있는데. 이렇게 아무것도 할 수 없는건… 

[그럼이제… 키스해줘요…]

손가락이라도, 술루의 뺨이라도 약간이라도 어루만지고 싶었음. 하지만 존은 이젠 그것도 할 수 없었음. 아까 전부터 계속해서 생각하는게 힘들다 싶었는데… 술루에게 해줄 말이 너무나 많았지만 자꾸만 잠에 빠지려는 사람처럼 의식이 꺼지는 것 같은 기분이 들었음. 

‘사랑한다고 말해줘야 하는데…’

그게 존의 마지막 생각이었음. 그 다음 순간 메디컬 베이에는 존을 둘러싸고 있던 기계들이 일제히 삐-하는 소리를 냈고, 곧이어 술루의 울음소리만이 밤새도록 울렸음.


End file.
